The Immature Brat
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Setelah bertahun - tahun berlalu, ia kembali ke kota asalnya, dimana semua hal terjadi dimulai, dari masa lalunya sampai mengenai orang itu, akankah ia bertemu lagi? dan sadar perasaannya yang terpendam? Sequelnya "Childish Love", Rivaille x Eren (RivaEre), Warning! Slash, BL, Modern!AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello! Akhirnya aku bisa publish sequelnyaa! mohon maaf karena keterlambatan XD karena ada masalah teknis soal ngirim - mengirim files bersama BetaReader sayaa QwQ tapi akhirnya kesampaian juga! semoga menikmati sequelnya yaa! XD ohya kalo Eren sudah remaja tidak bisa disebut pedo lagi dong? Owo

Hope you enjoy this! w

Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, its all belong to Hajime Isayama

* * *

_Kres._

Eren menginjak daun kering di aspal yang kotor. Musim gugur sudah datang dan membawa bersamanya daun-daun kekuningan. Eren merasakan hawa dingin melanda tubuhnya. Untunglah ia mengenakan jaket hari ini.

Ia sudah sampai. _Little Recon Corps Kindergarten._

Aah, ia ingat dimana memori kebahagiaan dirinya yang masih polos dan lugu itu. Ia juga masih ingat jelas dengan orang yang sudah berjasa dengannya, ya, guru itu; guru yang memberi ia inspirasi dan dorongan hidup sampai sekarang.

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya…_ pikirnya, lalu ketika angin bertiup, ia menangkap sebuah sapu tangan yang bersih dan memiliki wangi produk pembersih. Windex?

"..Maaf?"Eren menengok, berpikir bahwa pemiliknya adalah orang yang berjalan ke arahnya, tetapi ketika ia melihat mukanya, Eren terlonjak kaget.

"Terima kasih, itu milikku-"

"Heichou?"

Laki-laki itu langsung menatapnya dengan tajam, sepertinya ia terkejut. Pertemuan mereka hari ini sama seperti hari di mana mereka berpisah.

"Eren…"

**Shingeki No Kyojin**

Immature Act

_Rivaille x Eren Jaeger_

Pemuda bersurai itu melambaikan tangannya kepada teman seangkatannya yang sedang melihatnya pergi dengan menaiki kereta. Ia kemudian duduk di bangku sebelahnya yang kosong, memandang ke luar. Langit mendung, tapi itu tidak memandamkan semangat Eren.

Ibunya Eren meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo. Ia menerima kematian ibunya dengan ikhlas- ia telah menemaninya sampai akhir hayatnya. Karena ia tidak memiliki kerabat, terpaksa Ayahnya akan merawatnya—dan itu berarti ia harus pindah balik ke rumah dulunya. Eren tidak nyaman dengan semua ini: ia jarang bertemu ayahnya, sekali bertemu, mereka hanya beradu mulut. Tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan; Eren masih seorang remaja yang harus menyelasaikan pendidikannya dulu, baru bisa hidup sendiri, lagipula ibunya akan dimakamkan di kotanya yang dulu.

Setelah sampai, Eren melihat kardus – kardus bawaannya sudah di depan pintu. Dengan sigap ia membereskan barang – barangnya sendiri. _Sepertinya ayah belum pulang, untung ia memberi kunci cadangan kepadaku_, pikirnya.

Setelah bermandi keringat dan debu, barangnya sudah tertata rapi. Ia hanya tinggal mandi, makan malam dan tidur. Ia akan masuk sekolah minggu depan, karena urusan sekolahnya belum selesai. Eren menghela nafas. Ia bosan. Walau rumahnya besar, tapi isinya kosong. Tidak ada hal menarik. Semua begitu dingin, dan hanya kerinduan kepada ibunya yang menemaninya.

_Ah! Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus!_ pikirnya. _Aku lebih baik keluar saja!_ Ia mengambil syal dan jaket coklat terang untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Eren tersenyum dengan nostalgia saat ia berjalan ke taman bermain yang sering ia kunjungi saat kecil. Ia ingat dengan teman – temannya dulu. Ia tertawa pelan. Dan pada akhirnya ia berhenti di depan TKnya, tempat yang paling ia rindu.

"Aku ingin kembali pada masa kecil," ucapnya sambil memandang ke atas. Eren memiliki kehidupan yang nyaman di kota barunya- ia mempunyai banyak teman dan disayang guru, tetapi setelah ia mengetahui Ibunya mengidap penyakit serius, ia sering stres di sekolah. Ia telah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik di sekolahnya, lupa untuk bersosialisasi, tetapi Ibu Eren tidak bertahan lama. Ia meninggal di hari pertama ujian akhirnya.

Eren berharap ia masih bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman – temannya dulu, ataupun guru – gurunya, terutama Rivaille. Ia masih ingat jelas tentang Rivaille, guru yang selalu ia kagumi. Kata – katanya selalu menyelamatkan Eren di saat yang sulit, apalagi saat masa puber melandanya, membuat ia susah mengontrol emosinya. Ia ingin bertemu orang itu lagi, ingin diberi nasihat dan bantuan moral lagi, seperti dulu…

_Dan Tuhan mengabulkannya._

Eren tak kuasa untuk berbicara, ia terus memandang orang yang ia sangat ingin ditemui di depannya dengan mulut yang tergagap – gagap.

"Oi… kau Eren kan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang agak sinis.

"H-H-Heichouuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Eren yang sudah lepas kendali langsung memeluk tubuhnya yang agak pendek dan kekar ini. Rivaille melotot kaget, tapi Eren tidak melihatnya, ia sibuk mengucapkan "Puji Tuhan, terima kasih terima kasih!" sambil memeluk erat.

"Lepaskan, bocah." Suara baritone-nya terdengar tajam.

Eren tersadar langsung melepaskan lengannya. "Hehehe maaf Heichou, aku terbawa perasaan!"

"Dan jangan panggil aku 'Heichou', kau bukan muridku lagi, bodoh," ucapnya sambil menjitak kepalanya Eren. Walau Eren agak tinggi Rivaille masih sampai kena kepalanya.

"Ouch! Umm.. maaf, Sensei?" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan muka bingung.

"…Rivaille saja."

Rivaille hanya menatapnya. Eren memainkan tangannya yang kosong sebelum bertanya. "Bagaimana kabar Rivaille-san? Apa baik – baik saja?"

Sang pemuda eboni menepuk pundaknya. "Baik – baik saja, bocah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Eren hanya tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja oke!"

Lalu Rivaille menemani Eren berjalan. Eren dengan antusias berjalan menuju minimarket untuk membeli beberapa cemilan.

"Rivaille masih mengajar di TK itu?" tanya Eren.

"Menjadi guru TK itu hanya pekerjaan sampingan." mata beriris kelabu itu melihat keatas. "Waktuku berkurang dalam mengurus TK ini, tetapi akulah pemilik TK ini sekarang." Eren hanya ber'Oh' ria sambil memakan kue mochi.

"…Aku turut berduka untuk ibumu.." ucap Rivaille sambil memandang langit.

"Heh? Iya…" jawab Eren pelan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua diam sampai dipertigaan. "Aku tinggal di sana," ujar Eren, berharap Rivaille tidak membalas 'Siapa yang nanya?' kepadanya.

"Oh, kalau begitu, kita berpisah," ucap Rivaille. Eren melambaikan tangannya ketika ia berbelok. Eren menatap ke langit. Ia sungguh merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan gurunya lagi. Kencangnya debar jantungnya tidak bisa dipungkiri… Ya, paling karena ia saking senangnya, jantungnya berdebar. Hanya suatu kebetulan, bukan?

* * *

Eren menjalani hari – harinya yang kelabu dengan sabar. Ia sudah bisa beradaptasi disekolahnya yang baru- ia agak susah berteman, malahan mendapat musuh baru. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat onar lagi. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Ayahnya.

Tetapi hari – harinya yang ia rasakan di rumah begitu pahit: Ayahnya kadang pulang cepat, mereka 'berbicara', dan selalu diakhiri dengan suara yang kencang ataupun suara benda dibanting. Eren yang masih agak labil dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak marah kepada Ayahnya. Ia merasa dikengkang oleh ayahnya, tetapi seusaha apapun Eren memberontak, Ayahnya tidak akan mendengarkannya.

Eren duduk berjongkok di sudut kamarnya sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ia sungguh frustasi. Ia tidak mempunyai orang yang bisa ia ajak bicara, dan ia tahu mencurahkan hatinya malah akan membuat masalah baru. Ia ingin mengeluarkan rasa frustasinya, tetapi dengan apa?

Esok harinya, ia menjalankan kegiatan di sekolah seperti biasa: ia membersihkan ruangan kelas karena ia piket sekarang. Hari itu ia sendiri, plastik sampah yang besar ke luar. Plastik hitam itu menghalangi pandangannya, tetapi ia bisa mendengar seseorang berjalan lebih dekat.

_DUK._

Sampah berserakan di mana – mana dan terkena murid yang lainnya.

"Hey! Kalau jalan lihat dulu, bodoh!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua.

"Yang ada kamu yang lihat! Main nuduh saja!"

"Hah!? Hey kau jangan berani melawanku!"

Darah Eren memanas. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan bergerak memukul. Pemuda itu membalas, tapi Eren bisa menangkisnya dengan mudah. Pemuda yang berambut hitam itu menarik temannya.

"Sudah! Jangan dipermasalahkan." Lalu Ia membungkuk dikit ke Eren. "Maafkan kami yang tidak sopan." Setelah itu ia menarik pemuda yang 'songong' itu menjauh darinya.

_Huf! Ada – ada saja,_ pikirnya, ia langsung membereskan sampahnya.

Ia pulang, berniat untuk mengunjungi TK lagi dan bertemu Rivaille. Tetapi saat ia sampai di sana, ia melihat pemuda mungil yang berambut pirang sedang duduk di ayunan.

"Hey!" sapa Eren. Ia mengenal rambut itu. Oh! Armin!

Armin terkejut melihat siapa sumber suara. "E-e-eren? Kamu ya?"

"Iyaa! Siapa lagi!" ucap Eren girang. Ia langsung melompat dan memeluk pemuda imut itu. "Kamu tambah besar aja ya Eren!" Armin memandangnya dari atas sampai kebawah.

"Haha, Armin, kamu tidak berubah, dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu Imut!" ucap Eren sambil menyeringai, Armin hanya memukul lengannya.

Mereka mengobrol sampai hari hampir gelap. Mereka bertukar nomor ponsel dan berpisah. Eren kecewa ia tidak bertemu dengan Rivaille, tapi ia senang akhirnya ia mendapatkan teman sekaligus teman sepermainannya dulu. Ia tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan perbicangan mereka esok hari.

Ternyata Armin itu satu sekolah dengan Eren, tetapi mereka berbeda kelas. "Aku gak nyangka kita bisa bertemu! Gak nyesel aku pindah ke sini," ucap Eren saat mereka duduk di kantin untuk makan siang.

"Un! Padahal aku akan pindah keluar kota untuk kuliah lho."

"Wah! Hebat! Kalau aku belum tahu mau kuliah dimana, soalnya banyak pilihan hehe," Eren mengusap rambutnya.

"Ooh begitu, memang cita – citamu apa?" tanya Armin sambil memiringkan muka sedikit.

"Menjadi guru! Hehehe!" Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kukira kau mau menjadi Power Rangers, atau semacam pahlawan gitu." Armin tertawa. Tiba – tiba pemuda yang menabraknya kemarin ikut bergabung. Ternyata si Jean! Yang menjadi rivalnya dulu di TK, dan ia sekelas dengan Armin. _Sial_.

"Yo! Ternyata kamu si Eren ya! Aku ga nyangka kita satu sekolah," ucapnya sambil bernada menantang.

"Oh ya? Aku malah berharap tidak bertemu orang yang bermuka kuda sepertimu," balas Eren dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hoooh! Mau mengajak berantem rupanya." Jean langsung menunjukan muka 'songong'. Eren yang ingin sekali memberi hantaman tinjunya hanya diam saja, ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Sepulang sekolah, Armin berjalan dengan Eren dan menelusuri tempat itu.

"Tempat ini ramai kalau siang, tapi kalau sudah sore begini, banyak murid yang sudah pulang," ujar Armin. Mereka duduk disebelah 'genjotan'.

"Tempat ini sungguh nostalgia, aku suka nongkrong di sini!" ucap Eren sambil membuka tas untuk mengambil cemilan.

"Oi..." Suara itu membuat Eren terhenti, ia langsung menengok kebelakang.

"Rivaille-san!" Keduanya serentak memanggil namanya karena kaget dan langsung berdiri berdiri. Pria itu hanya menatap mereka sambil membawa jasnya di lengan kanannya.

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Kami hanya ingin mengunjungi tempat ini, hehehe," ucap Eren sambil menggarukan pipinya.

Ia menghela nafas. "Tempat ini sudah sepi, sudah pulang sana…" ucapnya sebelum pergi.

"Eh, itu- yah dia pergi.." Eren mencoba mengejarnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Armin.

"Sampai kapanpun, Rivaille selalu sensei yang memperhatikan kita ya," gumam Armin. Ia juga kagum dengan Rivaille.

"Iya Min, aku berharap bisa mengobrol dengannya."

Semenjak itu, Eren terus – terusan menunggu Rivaille di sekolah itu. Kadang ia datang kadang ia tidak, tetapi itu tidak masalah karena Eren terus memikirkan Idolanya dan melupakan masalah di rumahnya. Ia ingin sekali berbincang banyak, tetapi ia merasa Rivaille tidak terbuka seperti dulu, bahkan ia merasa Rivaille seperti menjauhi dirinya.

* * *

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mau mengikuti perintahmu!"

"Kau ini jadi anak harus mengerti permintaan orang tua!"

"Tapi Bapak tidak pernah mengerti apa mau ku! Kau tahu apa soal aku!?"

Adu suara terdengar jelas di luar sebelum Eren akhirnya keluar, membanting pintu dengan frustasi. Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Eren meneruskan karirnya yaitu menjadi dokter. Tentu Eren tidak mau—profesinya adalah alasan ia sering meninggalkan ibunya sendirian dan pada akhirnya mereka berpisah. Eren juga membenci dokter yang merawat ibunya; iya terus mengingatkan dirinya kepada Ayahnya, dan lagi dokter itu tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang. Ayahnya punya kebiasaaan berkata kasar kalau sudah emosi, dan Eren bukan orang yang kebal dengan kata – kata. Ia ingin pergi dari sini.

Eren berhenti di pertigaan, bajunya basah kuyup. Hukan tidak menunjukan tandanya ingin berhenti, jadi ia duduk dengan lemas di tempat itu, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semua barangnya, termasuk handphone, ia tinggal di rumah. Ia hanya bisa menunggu nasib.

Lalu sebuah telapak tangan menjulur di depannya. Eren menoleh ke atas. Ah. Orang yang ia idolakan selama ini.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, bocah?" Mata mereka saling bertemu, kelabu memperhatikannya dengan sepercik kekhawatiran. "…Ayo ikut aku," ucapnya, tangan masih menjuntai.

"R-Rivaille-san…" Eren sedikit terharu. Mantan gurunya masih mengkhawatirkannya.

"Cepatlah, hujannya semakin deras…" Rivaille bukan tipe yang banyak basa basi, jadi Eren dengan antunsias menggenggam tangannya.

Eren mengingat kembali jalan menuju rumah Rivaille, yaitu di apartemen standard yang ada di sebelah kirinya klinik. Ah, ia ingat bagaimana Rivaille merawat luka yang di kepalanya.

Eren tersadar bahwa kini dirinya ada di kamar sang idola, dadanya berdebar kecang. _Ada apa ini?_ Eren mendadak bingung, ia belum pernah merasakan 'nervous' seberat ini, dan lagi, ia basah kuyup.

"Oi… mandi sana." Rivaille melempar handuk putih nan bersih ke arahmya dan membuka pintu kamar mandinya.

"E-eh!? Tapi b-bajunya-"

"Sudah, biar kuurus. Kau mandi sana, bau sekali," ucapnya sambil mendorong badan Eren ke dalam bilik kamar mandi.

Eren dengan gugup mandi dibawah shower yang meluncurkan air panas ke tubuhnya, mengambil sabun batang dan mengusap di badannya. _Wangi Rivaille,_ pikirnya, pipinya panas. Eren menganggap itu efek dari mandi air panas. Lalu ia melirik ke bathub di sebelah kirinya. Ia ingat ia pernah mandi bersama Rivaille dan dirinya-lah yang mengajak mandi bersama, Eren langsung jongkok lemas dan menutup wajahnya yang merah seperti tomat. _Unbelievable!_

Setelah selesai mandi, ia mendapati baju kemeja bersih dan celana pendek hitam di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Rivaille-san, aku sudah selesai mandi," ucapnya sambil mengelap rambutnya yang agak basah. Ia menemukan Rivaille di dapur, menggunakan celemek sambil memotong sayuran.

"Pfft." Eren menahan ketawanya. Rivaille menatapnya dengan jengkel.

"Kenapa ketawa, bodoh?"

"Tidak apa – apa, hanya saja tidak cocok dengan imej mu sebagai guru yang perkasa." Tawa Eren semakin keras, dan ia menerima hantaman 'sayang' dari Rivaille.

"Uhug! Maaf!" Eren terbatuk – batuk sambil menahan rasa sakit, bergerak kembali ke meja makan. Rivaille menyuguhkan makan malam. "Itadakimasuuu~" Eren memakan dengan semangat empat lima, sedangkan Rivaille hanya mendengus melihat mantan muridnya masih memiliki kebiasaan makan yang buruk.

"Eren, makan yang benar," ucapnya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Tafiii- iniii- Enaak-Sekaleehh." Eren tak mendengarkan kata – katanya sampai Rivaille menendang kakinya. "Ouch-! Ohok!" dan Eren berhasil keselek.

"Makanya yang benar, bocah," ujar Rivaille sambil menyembunyikan senyuman tipisnya.

Setelah itu, Eren duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV, menonton acara lawak di channel favoritnya bersama Rivaille. Rivaille tidak tertawa terbahak – bahak sepertinya- ia hanya terkekeh dengan suara kecil.

_Ternyata…Rivallie-san punya sisi imut juga_… pikirnya, lalu ia menggeleng kepala. _Ah! Jangan memikirkan yang aneh – aneh, aku hanya kagum kepadanya kok, hanya kagum…_

'_Kagum atau suka?' _

Tiba – tiba ada bisikan seperti suara setan di kepalanya, ah sungguh, ia tidak ingin berpikiran yang liar tentang senseinya tercinta.

Kadang ia mendapati dirinya berdelusi tentang dirinya dan sensei yang bisa dibilang tampan ini melakukan hal aneh, ataupun bermimpi aneh seperti itu, semenjak di hari pertama ia puber. Tapi saat ini adalah saat yang genting, ia tidak ingin urusan kecil menjadi masalah besar, jadi yang ia lakukan hanya membuang pikiran nista itu jauh – jauh.

"Eren."

"Ya?" tubuh Eren langsung berdiri tegap. Rivaille hanya menaikan alis.

"Kau tidur di kamar tamu," ucapnya dengan nada monoton dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Eh?"

Eren melamun sebentar. Kenapa ia merasa kecewa? Padahal sudah sewajarnya ia akan tidur di kamar tamu. Lagipula ia bukan anak kecil sekarang, ia tidak boleh manja lagi dengan orang dewasa, apalagi dengan seorang pria _dan_ bukan keluarganya, tapi Eren merasa benar – benar kosong saat ini.

Tidur di tempat lain tidak menjamin tidak akan mengalami mimpi buruk- sudah beberapa kali Eren terbangun dengan nafas yang tersengal – sengal dan berkeringat dingin disekujur tubuh. Ia benar – benar tidak nyaman, tetapi ia tidak bisa protes. Ia hanya menginap tanpa rencana semalam, ia harus bisa menyesuaikan diri.

5 menit.

10 menit.

Dan akhirnya setelah 15 menit ia tertidur, kembali di mimpi buruk yang sama. Kali ini ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana ibunya tertindih puingan rumah, ia dan Mikasa mencoba menyelamatkannya, tetapi ia hanya bisa melihat Ibu diambil oleh seorang monster dan dimakannya-

"AAAAAAH TIDAAAK!" Eren berteriak frustasi, dan mendapati dirinya berada di atas kasur, Rivaille memandangnya.

"Ah!" Eren sadar ia berada di rumah Rivaille, bukan di rumah sendiri, dan pemiliknya sedang berada di dekatnya. "M-m-maaf!" Eren langsung membungkuk. "A-aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Oi, kau ini sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, aku jadi terganggu, bodoh." Satu kalimat memotong ucapan Eren yang terbata –bata ,Rivaille memukul pundaknya sambil mendengus.

"Aku…"

"Kau mengalami mimpi buruk," ucapnya dengan nada tegas. Eren menelan ludah, merasa bersalah sudah menganggu waktu istirahatnya.

"Ma-"

"Ini." Rivaille menyodorkan pil dan gelas minum. Eren berhenti sejenak, lalu dengan perlahan meminumnya.

"Hey Eren, kalau kau mau…" Matanya melihat arah lain. "Kau boleh bercerita apa yang mengganggumu sampai kau seperti ini."

Jantung Eren berdebar lagi, dan ia menundukan kepalanya dengan gugup, tetapi perlahan ia keluarkan suaranya.

"Heichou…. Aku mimpi soal ibu… ia meninggal berkali – kali di depanku…" suaranya mulai terdengar serak. "Dan aku selalu berada di kegelapan, aku merasa sendirian, tidak ada yang menemaniku…" Ia berhenti sejenak, menahan isak. "A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ayah tidak pernah mendengarkan." Ia menutup wajahnya yang sedikit basah.

Dengan pelan, Rivaille mendekatkan diri dan mengusap punggunnya yang luas, lalu lengannya yang lain mendekap di badannya.

"Eren…" ia berbisik. "Tarik nafasmu, biarkan dirimu rileks, jangan terburu – buru."

Eren menuruti kata – katanya, tetapi suara yang begitu 'menarik' di telinganya dan hawa hangat didekat lehernya membuat ia tambah bergetar, tambah nervous.

"Eren." mereka saling bertatapan. "Aku tahu selama ini kamu selalu mengalami hal sulit dikehidupanmu, tapi itu hal yang wajar Eren, semua orang juga menghadapinya.."

"Rivaille-san juga?" Eren langsung memotong pembicaraanya, Rivaille menaikan alisnya.

"Tentu saja, kau kira aku punya keluarga yang bahagia?" Eren tertawa kecil.

"Aha, sepertinya tidak… Ups." Rivaille menjitak pelan kepalanya, lalu ia berdiri.

"Kau bukan orang lemah Eren," ucapnya sambil mengacak – ngacak rambutnya. "Percayalah, kau bisa melewati ini."

"Iya.." Eren tersenyum lebar, ia tidak melihat Rivaille yang membuang muka karena ada sepercikan semburat merah di mukanya.

Saat Rivaille mau masuk ke kamarnya, ia bisa merasakan mata Eren yang begitu imut dan memelas memerhatikannya.

"Kau mau tidur denganku?" tanya Rivaille, kata yang begitu ambigu membuat Eren memerah, oh, Rivaille mulai menyukai wajah itu.

"E-eh? T-tapi kan a-aku bukan anak kecil." Eren merunggut, merasa bahwa Rivaille mempermainkannya.

"…Aku serius." Eren terkejut. Rivaille mengajaknya tidur bersama seperti dulu? Oh, Eren merasa celananya mulai sempit.

"Jangan bayang hal yang aneh – aneh, bocah, akan kutedang kau keluar jika kamu lasah," ucapnya sebelum ia masuk ke kamar, dan Eren tanpa sadar mengikutinya masuk.

Ia duduk di pinggir kanan tempat tidurnya dengan gugup. Tentu saja, ia remaja yang sedang di puncak pubernya, tidur dengan orang yang membuat debar – debar… hal yang biasa kan?

"Hoi, berbaring disini.." Rivaille menepuk sisi kanannya. Eren mengangguk dan berbaring dengan perlahan, tidak berani menatapnya, jadi ia membalikan badan.

Eren masih terjaga dalam beberapa saat, ia bisa mencium bau Rivaille yang begitu tajam di bantalnya. 'Bau Rivaille-san…' Eren terus mengendus – ngendus seprainya yang begitu wangi dan bersih. Ia berharap ia tidak tidur sampai mengeluarkan air liur, tentu akan membuat Rivaille marah.

Ia sempat mengingat bagaimana Rivaille menyanyikan lullaby, suaranya begitu pelan dan merdu. Menurutnya Rivaille berbakat dalam menyanyi, ia bisa merasakan desiran aneh karena suaranya… dan akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya, tidak tahu bahwa yang disebelahnya merasakan hal yang sama.

Paginya, ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan tidurnya sampai ia tidak ingin bangun dari kasur. Lupa dengan di mana ia tidur, ia terus memeluk 'objek' di dekatnya, sampai ia bisa mendengar suara rendah dan pelan.

"Oi, minggir bocah."

Mata Eren terbuka lebar. Kedua lengannya yang lebar telah memeluk pinggang Rivaille dengan erat, betis dan pahanya juga saling bersentuhan dengan kakinya, dan lagi dada dan perutnya begitu nempel dengan punggung Rivaille yang bidang, dan yang paling mengejutkan bibirnya sedari tadi menempel di antara leher dan bahunya, dan sepertinya ia sempat 'menghisap' tanpa sengaja.

"Eeeeh!" Eren langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Rivaille, ia duduk dengan tegap dan tegang.

"M-maaf Rivaille-san, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Heh, kamu dulu juga begini, pagi – pagi sudah menempel" ucap Rivaille dengan sedikit mengejek. Muka Eren sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus, dan Rivaille hanya terkekeh.

"Sebagai gantinya, kamu membuat sarapan," ujar Rivaille sebelum ia membuka bajunya. Eren tanpa sadar menatap sambil mulutnya terbuka lebar setelah melihat badannya Rivaille yang begitu… perfect.

Gulp.

Eren merasa dirinya semakin aneh, dan bagian bawahnya sepertinya tidak bisa tenang dalam beberapa waktu. Kenapa sekarang?

Setelah Rivaille mandi, ia dipaksa untuk mandi di tempatnya, karena Rivaille cinta kebersihan. Eren mengikuti perintahnya, saat ia keluar, ia bingung di mana pakaiannya dan Rivaille memberi setelan kemeja dan celana panjang miliknya karena punya Eren sedang dicuci. Eren merasa_ awkward _ketika ia memakai bajunya, tentu saja kekecilan bagian lengannya, dan celananya kelihatan ngatung.

"Pakai sebentar saja, bajumu bentar lagi kering," ujar Rivaille, duduk di meja makan sambil membaca koran.

Eren memasak telur dan kentang goreng dengan hati-hati- ia tidak mau mengotori dapur Rivaille- lalu membuat kopi pahit ketika Rivaille menyuruhnya. Eren masih merasa gugup, entah kenapa sepertinya Rivaille memperhatikannya dari tadi. Setelah usai memasak, ia melepas celemek Rivaille dan menyuguh makanannya di meja makan.

"…Tidak buruk." Rivaille mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang. Entah kenapa Eren merasa senang dipuji oleh Rivaille, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Um…Rivaille-san?"

"Ya?"

"Rivaille-san dari dulu tinggal sendiri?" tanya Eren, penasaran. Ia ingin mengetahui hidupnya lebih dalam.

"…Iya," jawabnya sebelum menyeruput kopi, dan cara ia memegang gelasnya membuat Eren agak tertawa. Rivaille hanya menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Haha… maaf maaf, orangtua Rivaille tinggal di mana?" tanyanya

"Di Kyoto awalnya, tapi mereka sudah pindah ke Perancis."

"Heichou sering bertemu dengan mereka?" tanyanya lagi, tetapi Rivaille hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah diam sesaat, Rivaille beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil jas dan kantung yang berlabel "Little Corps Kindergarten" berwarna biru tua.

"Rivaille-san kemana?" tanyanya sambil berdiri.

"Ke sini tentunya," jawab Rivaille sambil menunjuk kantung tersebut.

"A-Aku ikut!" ucapnya. Dengan cepat, Eren mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang baru selesai dikeringkan.

Walau hari Sabtu, TK itu tetap buka, hanya saja yang bekerja hanya Hanji dan Mike, asistennya yang baru. Hanji sungguh terkejut melihat Eren yang sudah dewasa, dan lagi ia tidak berhenti bertanya segala hal yang ia ingin tahu kepada Eren. Rivaille hanya mendecih karena menurutnya Hanji itu 'menganggu'.

"Oooh! Kamu mau bekerja sambilan disini? Kami kekurangan sedikit orang lho~" tawar Hanji. Meski ia kelihatan muda, tapi umurnya hampir sama seperti Rivaille.

"Heh? Tentu!" ucap Eren, _Ini bisa sekaligus latihan menjadi guru!_ pikirnya.

"Pakai ini Eren!" Hanji menyerahkan apron pink khusus wanita. Eren sweatdrop. "Eh tapi kan itu untuk-"

"Hahaha, maaf untuk sementara pakai ini aja dulu~" ucap Hanji dengan nada merayu lalu membisikan 'Eren Imut kan dengan baju itu?' kepada Rivaille.

Entah bagaimana ekspresi Rivaille waktu itu, ia langsung menendang dengkulnya dengan keras dan meninggal Hanji merintih kesakitan.

Dalam waktu singkat, Eren cepat berakrab dengan murid – murid- ia pintar membuat anak tertawa, lalu membuat mereka terbawa dengan permainan Eren dan juga mereka cepat nurut dengan bujukan Eren, apalagi anak yang terkenal nakal yang bernama.

"Kau tahu? Kalau aku melihat cara Eren mengajar, itu persis sepertimu," ucap Hanji kepada Rivaille, mereka sama – sama berdiri di dekat pintu, mengawasi guru baru yang sedang mengajar.

Rivaille diam, matanya masih memperhatikan Eren. "Bedanya, dia itu murah senyum, gak kayak kamu, fufufu~" ucapnya sambil terkekeh, dan terkena "headshot" dari siku Rivaille.

"Diam kau, mata empat" ucapnya sambil keluar dari ruangan. Hanji masih tertawa walau sakit menyerang kepalanya, dan murid – murid memandangnya dengan rasa takut.

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi Eren menemani anak – anak yang belum dijemput. Banyak yang nempel dengannya. Rivaille mengganti baju formalnya dengan baju santai dengan apron berwarna biru tua.

"Oh, itu Heichou~" ucap Eren sambil menunjukan jarinya ke Rivaille.

"Jangan sembarang memberi nickname ke orang, bo-bocah," ucap Rivaille, hampir mengucapkan kata kasar. Ia memukul pundaknya yang lebar, tetapi Eren hanya tertawa lepas. Ia kemudian pergi mengawasi anak didiknya yang bermain pasir, dan membantunya membuat kastil pasir.

"Ternyata benar kata Hanji-san," gumam Rivaille, menaikan alisnya. "Hum?"

"Kau ini memang lembut saat mengajar." Eren yang sedang jongkok mendongak keatas, mukanya tertuju ke Rivaille yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya, lalu memberi senyuman khas miliknya.

"…" Rivaille malah berjalan menjauh darinya. Eren panik.

"Eh, Rivaille-san?"

"Tenang."

"Huaaa!" Eren terlonjak kaget melihat Hanji yang tiba – tiba di sampingnya, dan tersandung oleh penghalang pasir yang tidak lebih dari 20cm. Anak-anak langsung tertawa.

"Dia itu kalau lagi malu begitu~" ucap Hanji sambil memberi seringaiannya yang agak menyeramkan. Eren hanya mengangguk sambil bergidik karena Hanji yang kadang agak 'error'.

Waktu sore berakhir, dan Rivaille memutuskan untuk mengantar Eren pulang. Eren dengan berat hati kembali ke rumahnya yang bisa dibilang bukan rumahnya lagi, karena ia sungguh tidak nyaman tinggal di sana.

"…"

Mereka berdua berhenti saat sampai. Untung Eren membawa kunci cadangan untuk rumahnya, yang tidak begitu mewah tapi cukup besar. Eren membuka pintu dan menengok ke belakang.

"Rivaille-san mau mampir untuk minum…?" tanyanya dengan penuh berharap.

"Tidak, aku masih ada kerjaan besok," ucapnya sambil melihat jam.

"Oh…" Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Mereka diam sesaat, Rivaille belum menggerak kakinya untuk pergi, Eren masih menunduk, dahinya mulai berkerut.

"Hey."

Eren langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menerima jari telunjuk Rivaille dijidatnya. _Gulp._

"Jangan pasang tampang gitu," ucapnya, lalu ia menarik tangannya. "Mukamu akan berakhir seperti ku," tambahnya sebelum berbalik badan.

"Fu…Hahaha!" Eren akhirnya tertawa. Jantungnya berdebar saat melihat Rivaille tersenyum tipis.

Sadar dengan pandangan Eren, ia menghapus senyuman itu. "Kalau kau ingin kabur lagi," ucapnya sebelum pergi.

"Kau boleh lari kerumahku..."

DEG!

Jantung Eren berdebar kecang, padahal Rivaille sudah berjalan jauh. Satu kalimat Rivaille-san bisa membuat Eren terkulai lemas, dan setelah ia menutup pintu, ia tak bisa menahan diri dan duduk lemas di lantai. _Rivaille-san terlalu keren…_ pikirnya sambil menutup mukanya yang memerah.

_Tunggu!_ Eren mengangkat mukanya, melihat langit – langit ruangnya.

_Jangan – jangan…. Aku suka Rivaille-san?_

* * *

Sudah seminggu semenjak itu, Eren hilang kontak dengan Rivaille. Bukan, bukan karena Rivaille terlalu sibuk atau menghindarinya, tetapi malah Eren yang tidak berani ketemu dengannya. Kenapa? Jawabannya cukup mudah: Eren sadar dirinya polos dan gampang mengekspresikan emosinya, jadi ia sangat takut perasaaannya akan diketahui Rivaille.

_Sejauh ini, aku dan Rivaille-san hanya berhubungan lewat SMS_, pikirnya sambil melihat inbox di HPnya. Messagenya hanya sekali dalam sehari, dan yah, Eren bisa memaklumi Rivaille itu bukan tipe yang cerewet, mau di dunia nyata atau di dunia maya.

_Tapi… aku ingin ketemu…_ Eren membaringkan muka di mejanya, menghela nafas panjang.

_Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa menahan maluku_, tambahnya lagi, ia beranjak dari kursi lalu berjalan menuju kantin.

_Duuh… kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Rivaille-san_?

Dan pikirannya tertanggu karena ia menabrak seseorang lagi. Dan lagi – lagi itu Jean.

"Hey, bego! Kemana otakmu!?" Jean menunjuk ke arah makanannya yang terjatuh.

"…." Eren masih mengusap bahunya yang agak sakit, tatapannya kosong. Omongan Jean dianggap angin berlalu.

"Hey! Aku ngomong denganmu! Sial!" Ia langsung menarik kerahnya. "Sepertinya kau minta tonjok ya!"

"Hah?" Hanya ucapan itu yang keluar dari mulut Eren. Jean tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi.

"TUNGGU!"

Suara keras namun imut memberhentikan tinjunya Jean. "Armin?"

"Jean, sudah lupakan, ambil rotiku, biarkan dia" ucap Armin dengan nada memelas.

"Tch, kau beruntung ya!" ucap Jean samba melepaskan Eren, lalu langsung menyambar roti yang ada di tangan Armin.

"Hey, Eren kau tidak apa – apa!?" Armin mengguncangkan badan Eren sambil khawatir dengan kepalanya yang agak tidak beres.

"Huh?" Eren sadar bahwa Armin ada di depannya.

"ARMIIIIIIN!"

"Huwaaaa!"

Rupanya kebiasaan Eren memeluk Armin tiba – tiba susah dihilangkan.

Eren memutuskan untuk menceritakan kegundahan dan masalah perasaannya dengan Armin di atap sekolah yang kosong. Untunglah ia memiliki teman yang masih bisa diajak bicara. Mikasa itu lain ceritanya, sekali cerita masalahnya, Mikasa akan memaksakan dirinya untuk datang ke kotanya, dan itu bisa masalah besar baginya.

"Oh begitu, tentu saja kau menyukainya, bukankah kau sudah merasakan itu sejak awal?" ucap Armin. Ia sendiri tahu bagaimana cara Eren melihat mantan gurunya.

"I-iya! Tapi aku baru sadar sekarang, duh aku bodoh banget," ucapnya, mungkin Armin berpendapat yang sama.

"Tapi menurutku, tidak ada salahnya kok menyatakan perasaannya," jawab Armin.

"Heeh!? Tapi kalau aku ditolak bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa bertemu Rivaille-san lagi!" ucap Eren dengan anda panic, persis seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, toh kalau Rivaille-san membencimu, ia tidak akan pernah membawamu ke apartemennya," tambahnya. Ia bisa memprediksi persentase diterimanya Eren.

"Huff, kamu enak ya tidak pernah mengalami seperti ini…" gumam Eren sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Kata siapa?" Armin keceplosan, agak kesal dengan pernyataan Eren.

"Heh? Kamu pacaran!?" Eren mendekati Armin sambil memegang bahunya, Armin langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Eh!? Err… I-iya" jawabnya dengan ragu.

"Dengan siapa!? Cewek apa cowok!?" tanya Eren. Kaum Adam juga mau memiliki cowok yang berparas imut seperti Armin.

"E-etto… itu.." Eren semakin tidak sabar. "SI Jean ya?" dan Armin spontan memukul lengannya. "Tentu saja bukan! Aku lebih menyukai yang dewasa!" Armin menjawabnya agak sewot, dan mulutnya lagi – lagi keceplosan.

"What!? Berarti kamu demen juga yang om – om sepertiku?" Dan Eren terlalu jujur dengan perkataanya.

"Iya.. hey tunggu! Kenapa om – om?" Armin menjadi salah tingkah sendiri, dia sangat panik jika didesak seperti ini.

"Sudah kuduga!" Eren memeluk Armin. "Ternyata kita sama!" ucapnya girang. Haruskah Armin ikut girang juga? Ia tidak tahu pilihan mana yang lebih waras saat ini.

Eren pulang sekolah dengan hati ringan Akhirnya uneg – uneg yang ia simpan sudah keluar dan ia bisa berpikir jernih, sekarang ia tinggal tenang dan-

"Oi."

Suara berat itu menghentikan gerak Eren, ia menengok dan melihat Rivaille dengan jas lengkap sambil keluar dari mobil hitamnya.

"R-Rivaille-san?" Eren meneguk ludah, ia sungguh tidak tahu harus apa.

"Aku baru pulang dari kota sebelah," jawabnya, ia melepas kacamata hitamnya. "Hum, karena masih sore, mau makan di dekat sini?" ajak Rivaille.

"Uhm.. Maaf! Aku banyak PR!" ucap Eren sambil membungkuk kaku. "Sampai nanti, Rivaille-san!"

Eren berlari ke rumahnya. Ia harus lari dari dia, karena hatinya tidak siap, dan lagi ia tidak ingin ditolak sebelum perasaannya ketahuan. Untunglah ia sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat dan ayahnya belum pulang. Eren berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk.

_Ah…Rivaille-san…_ ia memegang dadanya yang masih sesak. _Andai kau tahu aku merasa seperti ini jika didekatmu…_

Esoknya adalah hari kerja part timenya, dan ia harus siap dengan Rivaille. Eren datang lebih pagi dan membantu Hanji membereskan mainan – mainan yang sudah rusak dan membersihkan ruangan kelas, sebelum pergi untuk menyapu halaman yang penuh daun. _Sebentar lagi akan musim dingin_, pikirnya. Sosok yang bermata kelabu memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Oi Eren," Eren langsung mendongak dan mundur sedikit, tubuhnya masih agak kaku. "Ya-ya Rivaille-san?"

"Kenapa kamu di sini? Kukira kamu masih sibuk mengerjakan PR," ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Oh-ho oh! aku baru selesai tadi malam, hehe," ucapnya.

Selagi ia kerja, ia memfokuskan dirinya ke murid – murid, berusaha melupakan perasaanya ke Rivaille untuk sementara, tetapi pandangan Rivaille terus- terusan membuat dirinya tambah gugup. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dan sebelum ia pulang, ia dicegat oleh Rivaille lagi.

"Makan di restoran Cina itu?" tanya Eren, dan Rivaille hanya mengangguk.

_Aku tidak bisa menolak lagi, Rivaille-san bukan tipe yang mudah mengajak orang…_

"Oh… ayo kalo begitu." Eren menutupi debarannya dengan suara riangnya dan menaiki mobil milik Rivaille. Dari mobilnya, Eren bisa tahu pekerjaan Rivaille bukan pegawai biasa, menambah rasa kagumnya.

"Rivaille-san tidak membeli rumah baru?" tanya Eren sambil menebak – nebak.

"Buat apa? Aku tidak suka menghamburkan uang," jawabannya membuat rasa suka Eren bertambah.

Setelah mereka sampai dan duduk di kursi yang agak dalam, Eren ragu – ragu memilih makanan, karena semua harga makanannya tidak murah, tapi Rivaille terus menunggu Eren, dan tatapannya… membuat Eren tidak tahan.

"A-aku bakpao aja deh!" ucapnya. Rivaille menaikan alisnya.

"Serius? Kalau begitu pesan 2 porsi," ucapnya kepada pelayan.

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Untuk dibawa pulang" jawab Rivaille sebelum meminum kopinya.

Eren makan dengan rasa tidak nyaman. _Makan di restoran hanya berdua… seperti kencan saja_. Eren mulai berpikiran jauh saat Rivaille mengantarnya pulang. _Tidak tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu! _Ia menggeleng kepala dengan spontan, tak tahu Rivaille memperhatikan gerak –geriknya dari tadi.

"Um, makasih ya!"

"…Sama – sama."

"Sampai jumpa, Rivaille-san."

"Ya."

Rivaille melesat pergi dengan mobilnya. Eren berhenti melambaikan tangan. Ia masih merasakan debarannya. _Rivaille-san tahu tidak ya?_ pikirnya.

Hari Minggu seharusnya menjadi hari santai, tapi Eren sungguh bad mood hari ini, dan bagaimana tidak? Selain cuacanya hujan deras, Ayahnya ada di rumah dan kerjaannya hanya mengomel kepada Eren, dan sekarang ia membahas nilainya.

"Kau ini seharusnya focus ke pelajaran! Nilai seperti ini tidak akan cukup untuk masuk kedokteran!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi dokter!" Eren membantingkan tangannya dan berdiri, tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Kau mau menjadi apa selain dokter, hah!?"

"Aku ingin menjadi guru! Aku tidak mau menjadi dirimu, Ayah!"

"Menjadi guru tidak akan mencukupi biaya hidupmu!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak butuh pendapat Ayah!"

Eren bergerak cepat ke teras dan memakai sepatu, meninggalkan Ayahnya yang memanggilnya untuk kembali ke rumah. Ia terus berlari walau ia tidak bisa melihat jalan, lagi – lagi ia berlari tanpa bawa payung atau jas hujan. Eren hanya ingin melarikan diri.

Ia berhenti di pertigaan, nafas tersenggal-senggal, mengingat hari di mana Rivaille membawanya ke rumah.

"_Kau boleh lari kerumahku…" _

Suara Rivaille terngiang di kepalanya, dan badannya otomatis bergerak ke arah apartemen Rivaille. Ia berharap Rivaille ada di rumah saat ia memencet tombol rumahnya.

"Ya, siapa disana?-" ucapannya terhenti setelah melihat Eren yang basah kuyup di depannya. "Eren!"

Rivaille menuntun Eren ke ruang tengah, memberi sepasang handuk kering dan melepaskan jaketnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bermain hujan, bodoh," ucapnya. Eren tidak bergeming. "…Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Ayahmu?" Ia menerima anggukan kecil dari Eren.

"Sheesh… " Rivaille berdiri dan mengambil secangkir gelas. "….Ada apa lagi sekarang?"

Eren perlahan berdiri, ia terus menatap Rivaille. "Rivaille-san"

"Hum?" Ia masih memegang cangkirnya dan menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir.

"Selain masalah itu, aku mempunyai masalah lain…" Eren berjalan pelan mendekati Rivaille.

"Apa?"

Dan Eren spontan memeluk Rivaille dari belakang. Ia bisa mencium shampoo khas Rivaille.

"Aku menyukaimu…"

Rivaille tersontak kaget, melepaskan gelas yang langsung jatuh terpecah belah.

Suara jatuhnya membuat Eren sadar apa yang ia lakukan, dan ia spontan memakai handuknya untuk mengambil serpihan – serpihan. Rivaille mengambil sapu dan pengki kecil.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua sama – sama diam.

"Um…Rivaille-san?" tanya Eren khawatir.

"…Pergi."

"Eh!?"

"Pergi dan jangan kembali ke sini untuk sementara," ujar si mata kelabu, tatapan tajamnya menusuk Eren. Eren dengan perlahan mundur, mulutnya bergetar.

"M-Maaf, Rivalle-san…Aku-"

"Hujan sudah berhenti, sebaiknya kau keluar."

Tidak kuat dengan menghadapi kenyataan, Eren langsung kabur berlari dengan baju yang masih basah. Air mata Eren tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia berhenti didepan TKnya, menangis meraung – meraung. Ia tidak kuat dengan cobaan hari ini, dan lagi ia melakukan hal terbodoh sepanjang hidupnya. _Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh?_

Setelah ia tenang, ia mengambil ponselnya. Ia mencoba menelpon Armin, tapi tidak sengaja memencet nama "Mikasa Ackerman".

"Ah!" Eren tersadar dan buru – buru mematikannya.

"Halo Eren-"

_Mampus_, pikirnya. Ia sekali lagi membuat kesalahan.

* * *

Salju mulai turun di halaman sekolah, dan suhu semakin dingin membuat murid malas beraktivitas. Sudah tiga hari ia berdiam diri dan terpuruk. Armin selalu mencoba menghiburnya, dan Jean berhenti mencari masalah, dan sebenarnya ia cukup prihatin, karena siapalagi temannya yang bisa ia ajak berantem?

"Armin, sudahlah, aku tidak apa – apa," ucapnya.

"Tapi kamu masih kelihatan lesu dari kemarin! Kamu bahkan tidak memakan bekalmu," ucap Armin dengan nada khawatir. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan temannya semenjak Eren datang ke rumahnya dengan baju yang basah kuyup.

Eren mendesah panjang. Ia sudah tidak memiliki harapan, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia harus perbuat. Lalu, seorang perempuan dengan syal merah dan rambut hitam menunggunya di depan sekolah.

"Hey, tunggu, bukankah itu temanmu?" tanya Armin. Ia pernah melihat foto temannya di HP Eren.

"Eh? Mana?" dan matanya terbelakak melihat gadis cantik itu. "M-Mikasa!?"

"Oh itu si Mikasa-humph!" Eren spontan menutup mulutnya, tapi terlambat. Mikasa melihat Eren dan Armin dari jauh dan ia berlari mendekati mereka.

"Ereen!" Suaranya yang merdu membuat Eren bergidik. "Kau kenapa? Aku menerima telponmu tiga hari yang lalu dan kau tidak menjawab! Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan muka yang memelas.

"T-Tidak Mikasa, aku hanya salah pencet!" jawab Eren dengan gugup. Lalu Mikasa dan Armin memperkenalkan diri mereka masing – masing.

"Ohya, bagaimana kau tahu sekolah Eren?" tanya Armin.

"Aku mempunyai informasi sendiri" ucap Mikasa. "Nee, Eren, kau mau pulang, mau aku anterin?" tanyanya.

"Um, sebaiknya tidak usah! Aku ada tugas kelompok dengan Armin!" ujarnya dengan berbohong. Armin sempat mau protes, tetapi Eren hanya mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Oh begitu, yasudah aku mencari penginapan saja…" ucap Mikasa.

"Eeeh! Tidak perlu! Kau bisa pulang sekarang kok!"

"Tapi aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu," ucap Mikasa sambil berwajah sedih. Kalau saja Eren normal… Lebih tepatnya Mikasa yang normal, sudah banyak lelaki yang jatuh hati padanya.

"Maaf Mikasa, tapi sebaiknya kau pulang," bujuk Eren. "Orang tuamu pasti khawatir…"

"Aku sudah ijin ke orang tua kok dan mereka mengizinkan."

_Mampus,_ umpat Eren dalam hati. Sepertinya ia harus mengantar gadis ini pulang. Kalau tidak, ia akan menempel padanya sampai Eren muak.

Armin bisa merasakan atmosfir aneh dari Mikasa. Dari jauh ia kelihatan gadis cool dan cantik, tapi ternyata ia bisa mengerti kenapa Eren begitu ingin jauh darinya.

Dan belum masalah ini selesai, sesosok pria berambut eboni datang menginterupsi mereka.

"Oi Eren."

DEG.

Eren langsung kejat kejit melihat sosok yang ia sangat tidak ingin ditemui ada didepannya. Ia ingin pura – pura mati sekarang.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Mikasa dengan hati – hati. Pertanyaanya membuat Rivaille tersinggung.

"Kau juga siapa, nona kecil? Aku bukan berurusan denganmu," balas Rivaille dengan nada dingin.

Dan adu mata yang saling ingin membunuh dimulai. Eren benar –benar ingin mati sekarang. Armin memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Ano… aku dan Eren ada tugas, jadi kami duluan ya." Dan mereka langsung berlari menjauh setelah Eren berkata, "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti ya, Mikasa."

XxXxXxXx

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kamu mempunya stalker, Eren!" ucap Armin setelah mereka sampai di rumah Armin. Ibunya membawa kue kecil dan jus untuk mereka.

"Terima kasih Armin, untung saja kau mempunyai tampang imut, kalau mukamu seperti Jean, yang ada mereka malah menonjokmu," ucap Eren sambil memegang jidatnya yang pusing. Armin hanya membalasnya tertawa, lalu handphonenya berbunyi.

"Ah, sebentar." Armin berjalan keluar kamar.

"Pacarmu ya?" ucap Eren dengan nada meledek, dan sukses membuat Armin memerah.

"Shuuush…Ah Halo, Y-ya Irvin-san…" dan suaranya tidak terdengar lagi.

Eren membaringkan kepalanya di permukaan tempat tidur Armin yang polos, ia memandang lampu diatas, ia masih bingung dengan kejadian barusan. 'Mengapa Rivaille-san datang?' gumamnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan debarannya ketika memikirkan pria yang bermulut tajam itu. Sepertinya ia masih sulit melupakannya.

"Armin, ada tamu nih!" ucap Ibunya dari bawah. Eren dan Armin spontan turun kebawah.

"Siapa?"

"Halo Eren," sapa Mikasa dengan muka malu.

"M-Mikasa? Kenapa kau disini? Aku menyuruhmu untuk pulang kan?"

"Aku mengikuti sinyalmu, dan ternyata kau disini, hehe." Mikasa tersenyum lebar.

Kali ini Armin merasa horror. Ia berharap Eren bisa membuatnya cepat pulang. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, terpaksa besok Eren akan mengantarnya ke stasiun.

Eren sampai di stasiun bersama Mikasa di pagi hari. Untung cuaca tidak bersalju hari ini tetapi ia terpaksa membolos karena ia tidak ingin Mikasa terus – terusan menguntitnya sampai hari Sabtu, apalagi bertemu Rivaille, bisa gawat.

"Nee Eren, kau masih tidak nyaman hidup disini?" tanya Mikasa saat kereta sudah sampai.

"Hum… kurang lebih begitu sih."

"Kalau begitu, pindah ke tempatku saja, orang tuaku pasti tidak keberatan," ucapnya. Eren pernah menjadi penyelamat Mikasa saat ia terjebak kebakaran di pertunjukan teater, dan orang tuanya merasa hutang budi kepada Eren.

Eren tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." ia membelai rambut Mikasa sedikit, supaya ia tidak terlalu kecewa. "Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

Setelah Mikasa menaiki kereta, ia berbalik badan. "Kalau ada apa –apa, hubungi aku, janji?" ucap Mikasa dengan nada memohon.

Eren tersenyum lebar. "Iya, aku janji."

Dan setelah pintu kereta tertutup rapat, ada sebuah tangan yang besarung hitam menariknya kencang, menarik dirinya dari stasiun, Eren terkejut melihat sosok yang menariknya.

"R-Rivaille-san!?"

Ia tidak menjawab, ia terus menarik tangannya. Eren merintih kesakitan. Ia juga tidak ingin bertemunya hari ini. "L-Lepaskan Rivaille-san… S-sakit!"

"Tch."

Rivaille mendorong Eren ke dalam gang sempit antara toko perhiasan dan toko baju. Cuaca yang begitu dingin membuat orang enggan keluar, dan jalananpun sepi. Eren menahan kesakitan saat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan tembok yang tebal, dan badannya terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan sesesuatu yang bersuhu hangat menempel didirinya.

"R-Rivaille-san…Anda terlalu dekat," ucapnya sambil bernafas tersengal – sengal. Ia tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya, dan debaran jantungnya terlalu kencang.

"Kau sendiri menyentuh gadis itu," ujarnya dengan nada tajam.

"T-Tapi dia H-hanya-"

"Diam! Aku tidak butuh excuse darimu." Wajahnya mendekati Eren yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau tidak mau mendengar jawabanku?"

"J-jawaban apa?" Eren terpaksa menatapi mata kelabu yang penuh emosi itu, ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan mantan gurunya itu, ia merasa badannya sangat tidak nyaman dengan bersentuhan dengan badannya, walau mereka sama – sama memakai jaket tebal.

Dug.

Rivaille menjedotkan jidatnya ke dagu Eren.

"Augh!"

Eren merintih kesakitan, ia hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Kau membuatku kesal, bocah." Rivaille membukanya mulutnya. "Ini jawabanku."

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Eren bisa merasakan bibirnya yang dingin melumat bibirnya yang agak sakit karena serangannya. Eren panik dan langsung memenjamkan matanya, tubuh bergetar. Ia belum pernah disentuh secara seksual dengan lawan jenis, maupun orang seumurannya. Pengalamannya yang nol membuat ia bingung harus melakukan apa, ia mengikuti apa mau tubuhnya.

Lambat laun ia membalas ciuman dari sang pujaan hati. "M-Mmm." Eren mulai mengeluarkan suara ketika merasa kenikmatan didirinya. Dan dalam sekejap, Rivaille mengubah ciuman lembutnya menjadi ciuman yang panas. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya lebih dalam dan lidahnya mencoba mengakses mulutnya, membuat Eren salah tingkah, karena ia bersikeras menutupnya. Rivaille menggigit bibir bawahnya agak kasar dan Eren membuka mulut karena sakitnya tidak tertahankan.

"Aargh-Afhn!"

Darah Eren bergejolak tinggi, karena ada benda asing menginvasi dalam mulutnya, benda yang penuh dengan air liur itu menjilat segala yang ada di dalam mulutnya, dari mengabsen giginya sambil menempel di langit mulutnya.

"Ahn Ahh." Eren mulai mendesah. rasa yang begitu asing di dalam dirinya membuat ia ingin mengeluarkan suara, yang justru memicu Rivaille ingin melakukan lebih. Tangan Rivaille mulai meraba bagian bawahnya, membuat Eren agak memberontak. Rivaille mengambil kosentrasinya kembali ke lidahnya ketika ia mulai beradu dengan lidahnya.

Eren kebelakakan, ia tidak tahu cara memenangkan dominasi lidah ini, dan karena kurangnya pengalaman, ia terbawa oleh permainan lidahnya, didominasi lidah Rivaille yang begitu menantang.

"Hmmfh-Aaah." Akhirnya Rivaille melepas cumbuannya, dengan saliva masih tersambung satu sama lain, mata mereka saling beradu. Rona merah menghiasi dipipi Eren- ia bisa merasa sangat panas didalam tubuhnya.

Setelah diam sesaat, akhirnya Rivaille menghancurkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku seharusnya tidak menyuruhmu pergi hari itu…"

Eren mengerti apa maksudnya. "Bukan salah Rivaille kok! Aku yang memulai-"

"Tch, gara – gara gadis itu, aku kehilangan kesabaranku.." ucapnya. "Seharusnya aku menjawabmu lebih lembut…" gumam Rivaille sambil memegang bingkisan kecil, lalu memberikannya kepada Eren.

"A-aku tetap menyukai Rivaille-san," ucap Eren sambil memerah. "W-walau Rivaille-san suka kasar…"

"Dasar masochist," Rivaille menepuk jidatnya.

"Hehehe." Eren hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ja ne.." Rivaille melambaikan tangan. "Eh!? Rivaille-san mau kemana!?"

"…Aku sedang tidak bisa menahan diriku, sebaiknya kau menjauh," ucapnya tanpa melihat wajah Eren. Eren menjadi mengerti kenapa di hari itu Rivaille mengucapkan kata – kata kasar. Tidak bisa menahan rasa suka yang membludak di hatinya, ia berlari menghampiri Rivaille.

"He-Heichou." Kebiasaannya keluar, Rivaille yang terheran dengan nicknamenya langsung berbalik.

"Mengapa kau-"

CHU!

Bibir merahnya menempel di pipinya.

"A-aku ingin selalu bersamamu," ucapnya sebelum tenggelam dalam pelukan Rivaille.

"…Dasar Bocah," ucapnya sebelum membisikan, _"Me too, Eren."_

FIN

(?)

**Omake**

"Selamat Hari Natal, Rivaille-san!" ucap Eren dengan baju yang bernuasa Santa Claus. Ia dan Rivaille merayakan Natal di rumah Rivaille, dan Eren membelikan pohon yang berhiasan natal dengan ukuran mini dengan uang tabungannya.

"Bodoh." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Rivaille. Sejujurnya ia terkejut dengan kejutan Eren- ia tidak pernah merayakan natal dengan siapapun.

"Semoga kau suka." ia memberikan sebuah kotak yang berhias merah hijau. "Selamat Ulang Tahun juga, Rivaille-san!"

"…Tau darimana?"

"Hanji-san memberitahuku.." ujarnya sambil memerah, muka imutnya sungguh menggoda Rivaille.

"Tch." Ia akan mengatakan terima kasih ke Hanji, lengkap dengan tendangan 'sayang'nya. Dengan spontan, Rivaille meminum botol yang sudah dibuka bungkusnya, dan kartunya bertulis "Dari Hanji".

"Rivaille-san, tahun ini-"

"Oi Eren, Aku sungguh ingin memilikimu sekarang"

"Eh?" Eren membeku ditempat, ia melihat Rivaille dengan muka yang menyeringai… menggoda dan tangannya memegang suatu botol mencurigakan, plus kemeja yang terbuka setengah, terpampang dadanya yang bidang.

"Rivaille ma-kyaaah!" Rivaille menindihkan badannya diatas Eren. 'Suaramu sungguh merdu' bisiknya sambil menjilat kupingnya. "Ahn! J-jangan di kuping!" Eren memerah.

"Di mana? Di sini?" Dan tangan Rivaille mulai bermain di berbagai tempat sensitifnya Eren, otomatis membuat Eren mendesah. "Ahn- B-berhenti! H-Heichou, aaah j-jangan-hhnghh-"

Tanda – tanda Eren sudah mulai merasakan 'hasrat' yang dipendamnya, salah satunya ia mulai memanggil dirinya 'Heichou'. Rivaille tersenyum lebar, tampaknya malam ini ia akan melupakan harga diri dan mengklaim Eren sebagai miliknya.

Dan dalam sekejap, Rivaille membawa kekasihnya ke dalam kamar, Eren yang tanpa persiapan dengan hubungan yang lebih 'intim' terpaksa melerekan keperjakaannya terhadap Rivaille yang sedang _Beast Mode _, suara desahan dan geraman terdengar jelas sampai keluar.

Di pagi harinya, Eren dengan badan sakit disana sini plus kissmark di sekujur tubuhnya memutuskan untuk tidur diranjang Rivaille lebih lama lagi, dan memeluk Rivaille yang tertidur pulas.

FIN!

* * *

A/N: Akhirnyaa kelaaaarrr! haha, maaf banyak bertele - tele dan kurang komplit penjelasannya -w- intinya Eren itu introvert dan hanya Mikasa yang dekat dengannya (dan dia alasan kenapa banyak cewek yang tidak bisa dekat dengan Eren, u know how protective Mikasa XD ) dan Armin! fav Trap kita sudah besar dan masih imut2 ajahh! XD dan aku agak males cerita soal jean, maaf ya jean ! XD (nulis namanya aja males -w- #peace)  
etto pengen bikin M tapi, saya rasa terlalu cepet, jadi di skip skip aja

ohya, akan ada bonus chapter tentang Point of Viewnya Rivaille jadi stay tune ajaa!

Bila ada kesalahan mohon maaf sebesar - besarnya, semoga fiksi ini bisa menghibur! ALL HAIL TO RIVAERE! W


	2. Chapter 2 - Rivaille POV

A/N: Halooo! akhirnya aku bisa update chapter baru! dan ini final XD Gomenasai sepertinya aku tidak bisa bikin fanfic ini full M uwu tapi untuk next fanfic bakal M, malah aku sudah post fanfic baru yg rated M, RivaEre of course! cekidot ya setelah baca ini kalau mauu! XD

Dan mohon maaf sebesar - besarnya kalau aku kurang bisa menjelaskan karakter Rivaille ini kurang baik QwQ Seriously, its not easy X"D Hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, all characters belong to Hajime Isayama

* * *

Lagi – lagi daun jatuh berguguran.

Helaan nafas yang panjang terdengar dari mulutku sendiri, setiap melihat pemandangan musim gugur hanya membuat hati pilu.

Kenapa? Perpisahan itu wajar dalam kehidupan, tapi kenapa perpisahan waktu itu sangat menyesakkan, emosi sungguh mengganggu system kerja otak ku. menganggu pekerjaan.

Kututup laptopku yang berwarna abu – abu, dengan pelan, aku menaruhnya di tas berwarna hitam. "Wah wah, jam segini kau sudah balik! Biasanya kau lembur!" komentar Pria yang berambut pirang, bernama Irvin Smith.

"Aku memiliki yayasan yang harus kuurusi" ucap ku. "Kukira kau tahu" lanjut ku sambil memasang tampang bosan.

"Iya, tapi hari ini kan hari Senin, biasanya kau disini sampai diusir satpam" ujarnya sambil tertawa. Tanpa merensponsnya balik, aku berjalan menuju parkiran dan menyalakan mobilku, pergi ke yayasan sebelum balik kerumah.

Memang hari Senin adalah hari yang penuh dengan kepadatan, tapi, musim yang mulai bersuhu dingin ini malah membuatku kehilangan semangat bekerja. Semangat?. Sepertinya semangat hidupku menghilang ketika aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, seperti tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup.

Bekerja menjadi asisten direktur di perusahaan ternama bukanlah impian, tetapi pekerjaan dengan gaji yang cukup tinggi ini bisa membuatku mempunyai simpanan untuk masa depan, dan akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan yayasan TK itu, yayasan TK itu hampir bubar, hanya karena pengurus lamanya tidak becus dan tidak sanggup lagi, akhirnya aku ambil ahli, aku tidak ingin tempat pelarianku satu – satunya menghilang.

Ah, aku jadi teringat diriku yang muda, begitu ambisius dan menyendiri, ketika masa kecil aku tidak memiliki orang yang bisa menuntunku ke jalan yang kucari, aku bertemu dengannya.

…..Petra.

Seorang guru TK yang berperan besar bagiku, waktu itu umurku masih 15 tahun, sekolahku cukup dekat dengan sekolah TK itu, ibunya pemilik yayasan tersebut, ia sering menyapaku dan membantuku, aku juga teringat ketika waktu SD aku sendiri tidak ada teman, Petra lah yang menemani ku ketika aku melarikan diri ke taman bermain itu, ia memberiku es krim dan menyambutku ketika aku sendirian lagi.

Di masa puber ini, aku bisa melihat Petra adalah gadis yang menarik, ia lebih tua 2 tahun dariku, tapi pembawaannya dewasa, dan ia orang yang ceria. Selain menghabiskan waktu belajar dan membaca, aku sering mengobrol dengan dirinya. Lama kelamaan kami menjadi teman yang saling berbagi.

_"Aku menyukaimu…."_

Kaget dengan pernyataan cintanya yang tiba – tiba, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya dulu. Aku terheran, bagaimana ia bisa menyukai diriku yang begitu kasar dan dingin kepada orang? Kenapa ia malah memiliki perasaan lebih kepadaku? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan, aku merasa betul – betul frustasi, memikirkan segala cara bagaimana menjawabnya tanpa harus kehilangannya.

Karena kondisi orang tuaku yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, aku selalu menganggap Petra adalah figur ibuku, yang selalu memberi kasih sayang dan perhatian, tapi jika aku melihatnya sebagai wanita…. Sungguh aneh, aku tidak bisa berpikir jenih waktu itu.

Aku pergi ke sekolah TK itu, berharap aku bisa memberi jawabannya yang tepat, lalu tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan yang akan merubah semua hal.

_"Petra~ aku dengar kau menyukai bocah smp itu lho~" suara perempuan yang merupakan teman kerjanya membuatku jijik, aku tidak menyukai perempuan pada umumnya, mereka hanya manusia egois._

_"Iyaa~ tapi aku heran lho kenapa kamu mau menjadi pacarnya?" tambah teman lainnya._

_"A-abis aku kasian melihat dirinya tanpa teman, tanpa tahu rasanya persahabatan dan cinta" jawab Petra, jawabannya membuat badanku membeku. Seketika itu juga pikiran ku mengenai dirinya berubah. Ha-ah. Ya. Dia sama seperti wanita lainnya. Egois dan sok tahu._

_"Oh! dia menyukaimu dulu? Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ia rasakan, mukanya datar begitu"_

_"Hahaha, sabar ya Petra, aku kasihan padamu~" dan lalu mereka tertawa._

_Kepalan tanganku begitu keras, sampai aku bisa merasakan sakitnya, aku ingin lari dari tempat itu, tetapi aku terlanjur mendengarkan hal yang lebih buruk._

_"Nee, setahuku Orang tua bocah itu kaya ya?"_

_"Iya! Aku pernah melihat orang tuanya, naik mobil yang mewah!"_

_"Jangan – jangan kau mengincar hartanya ya?"_

_"…Ya bagaimana lagi, yayasan ini miskin, aku harus memakmurkan sekolah ini" jawabnya sambil tersenyum_

**BRAK.**

Emosiku tidak bisa kutahanku, aku melihat bagaimana mereka begitu terkejut dan ketakutan melihat ekspresiku, Petra menatapku horror, lalu ia langsung mengejarku ketika ku lari.

_"R-Rivaille!"_

_Tidak, aku sudah cukup dengan dia dan semua ini._

_"Rivaille tungguuu!"_

_Aku tidak akan berurusan dengan manusia lagi._

_"Rivalleeeeee!"_

_Setelah aku menyebrangi jalan raya yang tidak begitu ramai, aku menengok sebentar untuk melihat keadaanya._

_"Ri-"_

_**TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_

_**BRAAAAK!**_

Sebuah mobil dengan laju kecepatan yang diatas normal memberhentikan mobilnya dengan paksa, tetapi remnya tidak bisa membuat mobilnya berhenti sepenuhnya, hasilnya Petra terkena tabrakan…. Didepan mataku, ia jatuh terguling sambil darahnya mengucur dimana – mana.

_"PETRA!"_

Badanku spontan menghampirinya, dengan pelan aku mengangkat kepalanya yang sudah bocor, menggegam tangannya yang terkulai lemas.

_"R-Ri-v-vaille.."_

_"Shuuuush! Tenang! Ambulan akan datang!" ucapku dengan nada yang agak panic, semarah apapun aku, aku tidak pernah mengharapkan Petra mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini. Kalau saja aku tidak berlari meninggalkannya.._

_"M-Maafkan…A-aku…" ucapnya._

_"Bukan Petra! Ini bukan salahmu!" ucapku, tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari mataku._

_"A-aku memang…. K-keterlaluan.." ucapnya sambil terbatuk – batuk. "M-memanfaatkanmu u-untuk- Uhuk!" dan keluar sebersit darah dari mulutnya._

_"Petra-"_

_Suaraku berhenti keluar ketika tangan nya menyentuh pipiku._

_"K-Kau boleh membenciku…" ia mengedipkan mata dengan kerutan didahinya. "T-Tapi jangan benci "Little C-Corps""_

_"Aku tidak akan membencimu.." gumamku, kebaikannya selama ini tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja hanya karena alasannya selama ini._

_"T-Tolong…" ucapnya lagi. "Dengarkan pe-permintaanku… yang egois t-terakh-hir k-kali ini.." ia batuk mengeluarkan banyak darah. "T-Tolong jaga m-mereka.."_

Aku mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Tanpa harus diminta pun, bukankah sudah menjadi tujuan ku untuk menjaga murid – murid dan ibu ketua, yang ia sangat sayangi. Biar bagai manapun, merekalah yang selama ini menjadi sandaran ku. Pelarian ku. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menahan tangisku. Tak pernah aku semenyedihkan ini. Aku selalu berhasil menyembunyikan apapun di balik wajah datar ku. Tapi entahlah air mata ini mengucur begitu saja dan tak terkendali.

"T-Terima kasih" tanpa kusadari, itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya, ia penjamkan mata sambil tersenyum.

_"Ayah! Kumohon bantu dia!"_

_Ucapku agak memohon ketika Ayahku sedang meminum Kopi hangat, suasana diluar berbanding terbalik dengan suasana didalam rumah ini._

_"Untuk apa? Dia itu orang luar, bukan sama sekali saudaramu"_

_"Tapi ia akan mati sekarat Ayah, apa mengeluarkan biaya begitu sulit!?" ucapku agak ngotot, aku tahu kekayaanku melebihi orang biasa, tapi kenapa ia begitu pelit._

_"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanku! Pergi sana!" ujar Ayah dengan nada yang keras, dengan jengkel, aku meninggalkannya._

_Ketika aku bertemu Ibu di ruang tamu yang sedang menghitung aku mulai memohon kepadanya._

_"Jangan sekarang, Rivaille, ibu lagi sibuk"_

_"Tapi, bu! Aku butuh pertolongan ibu sekarang!" ujarku, kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti?_

_"Kau ini, ia sakit bukan karenamu, tapi ia ditabrak kan? Sebaiknya kamu jangan ikut campur"_

_"Tapi dia sedang koma, bu! Kalau tidak dibayar-"_

_"Dengar ya Rivaille" ibu menatap dingin kepadaku. "Harusnya kamu bersyukur bukan kamu yang sekarat, orang seperti itu sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, lebih baik kita tidak ikut campur"_

**Jleb**. Ribuan pedang tajam tiba-tiba meresak kejantung ku. Mengoyak setiap daging yang disentuhnya dan mencabik setiap organ di dalamnya. Hati ku sakit.

Kenapa aku memiliki orang tua yang setega ini? Tidak puas dengan ucapan mereka, aku melarikan diri dari rumah, yang kulakukan hanya menemani Petra yang koma di rumah sakit, aku sudah membayar sebagian biaya rumah sakit dengan uang tabunganku, tapi itu tidak cukup, dan lagi Petra tidak menunjukan kemajuan apapun.

"Sudahlah, Rivalle" ucap Ibu Petra sambil memegang bahuku, dari tangannya, aku tahu Ibu Petra menahan tangisnya, Akhirnya kurelakan Petra kepada Yang Maha Berkuasa, aku tidak ingin ia menderita lebih jauh lagi. Pemakaman Petra berlangsung setelah beberapa minggu ia dirawat, banyak yang datang, hanya aku yang tidak bisa meneteskan air mata.

Aku melewati kehidupan SMA ku yang begitu kelabu, tidak memiliki teman, orang tua juga tambah tidak peduli, dan Petra sudah tidak ada disini lagi. Tapi dengan janjiku, aku memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri sekaligus merawat sekolah TK itu, demi memenuhi janjiku.

Aku tidak peduli reaksi orang tua seperti apa, kutinggalkan semua asset dan harta dari mereka, ku mulai dari nol lagi, dari bekerja sambilan sambil menjadi mahasiswa yang teladan. Hasil kerja kerasku membuahkan hasil yang cukup baik, meski di awal sering kali aku di pekerjakan tapi tak di bayar. Sekian lama bekerja serabutan akhirnya seorang pengusaha yang melihat bakat ku mau merekrut ku, dan inilah aku sekarang.

Kini Aku tak perlu lagi repot-repot menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mencari uang. Kini aku lah yang membayar orang untuk menghasilkan uang. Yayasan yang dulu adalah tempat pelarian ku, kini akulah yang menjadi sandaran mereka.

* * *

_Hijau_

Lamunanku tentang masa lalu terhenti ketika melihat lampu hijau persimpangan lampu lalu lintas, aku langsung mengendarai mobilku menuju sekolah itu, setelah itu aku memakirkan mobilku yang tidak jauh dari bangunan TK itu.

Omong – omong soal hijau, aku ingat dengan anak yang bermata hijau terang itu, kalau tidak salah namanya…

Er-…Er- ah ya.. Eren.. Eren Jaeger.

Anak itu memiliki sifat periang dan penyayangnya Petra, walau sifat brutalnya sangat berbahaya kadang, tapi aku rasa anak itu unik sekali, dan aku bisa merasa ketertarikanku kepada anak itu…

Tertarik? Suka?

Gah, aku tidak ingin dijuluki 'Pedofil' ketika aku sudah susah payah mendapatkan tempat yang pantas, mengatasi beberapa anak bukanlah hal yang sulit, walau tidak ada yang percaya dengan mukaku yang seperti ini. Aku rindu suasana ketika aku masih mahasiswa, dan kehadiran bocah itu. Sekarang cuacanya sungguh mirip dimana aku berpisah dengannya. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu, bagaimana kabarnya?

Aku memandang kearah jalan. Beberapa orang lewat di depan mobil ku. Sekilas kulihat bayangan bocah itu. Aku mengerjap. Tunggu. Apa itu benar-benar bocah yang sedang ku lamunkan tadi? Ah tidak mungkin. Sepertinya aku salah lihat. Ku pacu lagi mobil ku setelah kumpulan orang-orang tadi lewat di depan ku.

Kupikir hari ini agak dingin,setelah keluar dari mobil yang ku parkir di depan sebuah mall, kukeluarkan sapu tanganku dan angin sialan itu membawa pandangan ku kearah seorang pemuda yang bersurai coklat, ketika kepalanya menengok ke arahku, aku merasa waktu terhenti seketika.

Eren.

Ia ada disini, didepanku.

Jadi yang tadi itu bukan hayalan semata?.

Dengan tinggi yang melebihiku dan mata hijaunya yang sama seperti waktu ia masih bocah, membuatku diam sejenak, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menggetarkan didalam diriku. Dan reaksi Eren pun sama, ia terperangah, menatapku dengan mata yang membulat dan mulutnya yang terngangah.

"Kau….Eren kan?" bibirku bergerak sendiri, ingin memastikan identitas pemuda yang didepanku.

Dan serangan dadakan khas miliknya keluar.

"H-HEICHOUUUUUUU!"

Humph, lengannya yang lebar melingkari punggungku dengan erat, aku bisa merasakan Eren bergumam seperti 'Puji Tuhan! Terima kasih, terima kasih' tapi sungguh bocah ini berat, dan tinggi badannya membuatku agak kesal.

"Lepaskanku,bocah"

Ia segera melepaskanku, meminta maaf atas ketidak sopanannya sambil bersikap gugup didepanku, tapi senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hehehe maaf Heichou, aku terbawa perasaan!"

Tch, nickname yang ia beri kepadaku begitu membuatku menjadi aneh.

"Dan jangan panggil aku "Heichou"!", " kau bukan muridku lagi, bodoh" kujitak kepalanya, untung ia tidak melihat bagaimana aku berusaha mencapai kepalanya.

"Ouch! Umm.. maaf, Sensei?" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit, ia sedikit memiringkan muka dengan muka yang bingung, imut….

"….Rivaille saja" ucap ku akhirnya.

Setelah itu, basa basi antara kami dimulai, ya, itu umum terjadi hal seperti ini, walau sebenarnya aku benci basa – basi, tapi ingin mengtahui keadaan bocah ini sekarang tidak salah kan?

"…Aku turut berduka untuk ibumu.." ucapku sambil memandang langit. Aku mengetahui makam ibunya ketika aku sedang berkunjung ke kuburan Petra, aku bisa melihat Eren menahan kesedihannya.

Setelah diam dan sampai dipertigaan, akhirnya kami berpisah, aku berjalan ke apartemenku yang tidak begitu jauh, ya, apartemen biasa ini tidak memiliki parkiran yang dekat, aku sudah nyaman ditempat sini dan daerah ini aman dari pencurian.

Sampai dirumah, seharusnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang ku bawa pulang, tapi pikiran ku tidak henti memikirkan pemuda yang bersurai coklat itu,aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi….

Tch, sudah berhari – hari bahkan lebih dari seminggu aku tidak bisa kosentrasi dengan kerjaan yang numpuk ini, kecepatan dan ketelitianku berkurang, aku merasakan diriku ingin pergi ke sekolah TK itu, walau ada orang lain yang mengurusnya.

"Rivaille, kau tampaknya… seperti stress" ujar Irvin sambil memandangiku dengan prihatin, ia bisa merasakan aura yang menekan dan kerutanku bertambah.

"Jangan pikirkan" ujarku sambil melanjutkan kerjaanku, keinginanku ingin cepat selesai.

"Kau ini" Irvin menghela nafas panjang. "Kau butuh seseorang yang memperhatikanmu, kau tidak ingin hidup sendirian kan?"

"Sheesh, aku tidak butuh perempuan" jawabku tajam.

"Hahaha, ya _at least_ ada keluarga atau-"

"Irvin" kalau saja kami tidak kenal lama, ia mungkin sudah memecatku karena sudah lancing berteriak padanya. "Ini urusanku dan kau tidak perlu ikut pusing"

"Hooooi~" tiba – tiba suara menjengkelkan terdengar diluar pintu, dan masuk tanpa ketuk pintu.

"Hanji" ucapku dengan nada tajam. "Apa urusanmu kesini?" Tanya ku ketus karena makhluk pengganggu itu selalu pintar membuat ku kesal.

"Hoho, jangan marah – marah dulu dong! Aku hari ini membawa laporan kepadamu karena kau jarang sekali datang ke yayasan lagi" ia meletakan dokumen diatas mejaku.

"Si Rivaille kenapa?" bisik Hanji kepada Irvin, bodohnya aku bisa mendengar itu.

"Lagi PMS" dan mereka berdua tertawa. Ingin sekali aku melemparkan panci kepada mereka- seeesh tapi di sini tak ada panci.

"Yo, aku tunggu kedatanganmu ~" ujarnya sebelum menghilang seperti ditelan bumi.

Hell,mentang – mentang ia ibu ketua sekarang, ia bisa menyuruhku seenak jidat lagi?

Hari sudah sore, dan untunglah pekerjaanku kelar, kulihat Irvin malah berkutat dengan handphone, "Oh, kau mau balik? Sampai nanti" ucapnya saat aku menuju pintu keluar.

Saat kusampai di sekolah TK itu, aku melihat Eren dengan pemuda lainnya, Oh! dia mirip dengan temannya Eren dulu. Kalau tak salah dari kecil Eren sudah punya komplotan sendiri. Yang seperti perempuan itu…Armin kah? .

"Oi.." suara beratku membuat aktivitas mereka berhenti.

"Rivaille-san!" Keduanya serentak memanggil namaku dengan kaget, berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanyaku biasa, tapi sepertinya nada dingin ku yang keluar membuat mereka sedikit gugup takut.

"Kami hanya ingin mengunjungi tempat ini, hehehe" ucap Eren sambil menggarukan pipinya. Dan si bocah pirang hanya mengangguk. "Kau Armin kan?" dan bocah itu kaget lagi.

"Tempat ini sudah sepi, pulang sana…" ucapku dengan nada agak memaksa, Eren mencoba memanggilku tapi ku tidak hiraukan ia. Kenapa? Kalau aku sudah bercakap dengannya, aku akan lupa dengan urusanku di yayasan ini….

Sejak aku sering keluar-masuk ke yayasan, ternyata bocah itu menunggu diriku di TK, kadang ada bocah pirangnya juga. Tapi sebagian aku tidak hiraukan ajakannya untuk ngobrol lebih dalam, aku tahu aku seperti menghindar darinya, tapi situasiku sedang genting dan aku tidak bisa melalaikan pekerjaanku.

* * *

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan semua tugas yang tertinggal dan tugas dadakan dari Irvin, untuk sementara kerjaanku berkurang karena Irvin mengerti situasiku, ia juga menyarankanku untuk berlibur, Tapi hey, tidak ada kata berlibur dikamusku.

Setelah membeli beberapa stock makanan di minimarket, hujan melanda di kota hunian ku ini, aku mendecih kesal, untunglah bawaanku tidak banyak dan membawa payung, hanya butuh melewati pertigaan.

Aku terkejut melihat seseorang duduk sambil memeluk kakinya di pojok pertigaan ini, dan semakin malam hujannya semakin deras, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menggigil apalagi ini musim gugur, tapi orang itu tidak bergeming, seperti orang sudah mati, badanku tidak mau bergerak meninggalkannya.

Dan sudah kuduga, pemuda itu adalah Eren. Warna mata hijaunya begitu redup, begitu kosong, aku kadang bingung dengan bocah ini, untuk apa dia ada di tempat seperti ini.

"….Ayo ikut aku" ucapku sambil menjulur tanganku kepadanya.

"R-Rivaille-san.." suaranya yang begitu memelas dan pelan itu membuatku bergidik aneh. Pada akhirnya aku membawanya kerumah.

Aku teringat dimana aku membawa Eren kecil ke apartemenku, ia mengotori lantai, mengacak – ngacak kamarku, mandi- ah entah kenapa aku tidak ingin ingat waktu itu, _its so embrassing…._

Pikiranku kembali ke masa kini, setelah aku membuka pintu dan masuk, aku terperangah melihat Eren yang basah kuyup, aku bisa melihat lekukan tubuhnya dan wajahnya yang sedang menggigil, pemandangan yang ia suguhkan membuatku….

"Oi, mandi sana.." kuberi handuk baru tanpa melihat matanya, aku tak ingin terlihat seperti om - om yang menyeret anak dibawah umur ke rumah, tapi situasi seperti ini membuat orang banyak salah paham.

"E-eh!? Tapi b-bajunya-" Tanpa banyak basa basi kudorong badannya yang basah ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Sudah, biar kuurus, kau mandi sana, bau sekali" ucapku dengan kerutan didahi, ia mengangguk dan akhirnya nurut, dari kejauhan aku bisa mendengarkan suara shower dinyalakan. Dan lagi – lagi pikiran ku kembali dimana aku memandikan bocah itu, aku masih terheran kenapa aku melakukan itu…

Konsentrasi ku kembalikan pada memasak masakan malamku ini, kukeluarkan sayuran yang barusan aku beli, memotongnya setelah dicuci. Sepertinya pisauku sudah mulai tumpul la-

"Rivaille-san, aku sudah selesai mandi" ucapnya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

'_Holy…'_ Dan lagi – lagi aku melihat pemandangan yang membuatku berdesir aneh, melihat bocah remaja dengan kemejaku yang lengannya ngatung dan mengelap rambutnya yang agak basah, aku bisa mencium aroma shampoo dan sabunku dibadannya.

Tanpa merensponnya, aku berbalik badan, menyembunyikan semburat merahku yang muncul tiba – tiba, aku bisa merasakan bocah itu mengawasiku dan ia tertawa.

"Kenapa ketawa, bodoh?" tanyaku dengan nada jengkel.

"Tidak apa – apa, hanya saja tidak cocok dengan imej mu sebagai guru yang perkasa, hahaha" tawanya membuatku tambah jengkel, kutendang saja kakinya yang panjang itu.

Setelah selesai masak, kusuguhkan minuman hangat kepadanya, dan ia membantu menaruh piring dan alat makan.

"Itadakimasuuu~"

Ia memakan makananku dengan semangat dan terburu – buru. Hah, masih saja kebiasaannya yang dulu dipelihara, aku bisa melihat nasi yang menempel didekat mulutnya dan saosnya di sisi lain pipinya, ingin kujilat untuk membersihkan sekalian menghukumnya… okay, otakku sudah mulai tidak beres.

"Eren, makan yang benar" kuingatkan dia.

"Tafiii- iniii- Enaak-Sekaleehh" nada suaranya membuatku tertawa, kutendang kakinya lagi, dengan sukses, ia terbatuk dan buru – buru minum, kusembunyikan tawaku dengan minum kopi.

Eren menonton TV dengan riang, ia duduk cukup berdekatan, hanya saja ia tidak bersender kepundakku seperti dulu, Hey, mengapa aku mengharapkan ia akan bermanja kepadaku? Tawanya yang lepas dan riang itu memang kadang nyaring, tapi itulah yang selalu membuatku tersenyum dulu, dan sekarang tidak ada bedanya, aku hanya mengawasinya dan ikut tertawa menonton acara lawakan yang bodoh itu.

Begitu ingat aku harus tidur, aku memberitahukan dirinya tidur di kamar tamu, itu sudah sewajarnya kan? Tapi reaksinya malah membuatku bingung, kenapa ia… begitu kecewa? Tch, bocah kadang tidak bisa ditebak, aku diamkan dirinya dan membaring tubuhku untuk beristirahat.

Terbangun beberapa kali karena suara isakan dan gerumuh dari kamar sebelah membuatku kesal, aku bisa menebak bocah itu mengalami mimpi buruk ,tapi ia tidak ada hentinya merintih, karena tidak kuat mendengarnya, aku bangkit dan mengunjungi kamar tamu.

"AAAAH TIDAAAK!" Ia terbangun dengan nafas tersengal – sengal, badan penuh dengan keringat dan wajahnya yang horror. Lalu ia menyadari keberadaanku

"M-m-maaf!" Eren langsung membungkuk. "A-aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Oi, kau ini sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, aku jadi terganggu, bodoh" kupotong kalimatnya, sebenarnya bukan salahnya ia bermimpi, toh semua orang juga mengalami kan?

Kuputuskan memberinya obat tidur supaya pulas… hey obat ini bukan hal yang macam – macam, aku tidak selicik itu. "Ini" kusodorkan minuman dan pil ketika kami sedang ada di ruang tengah yang gelap.

Wajanya masih lemas dan lemah itu membuatku ingin berada disampingnya, aku memutuskan bertanya mengenai mimpi buruk dan masalahnya. Setelah mendengar ia mempunyai masalah dengan ayahnya, hatiku pilu, karena aku pernah mengalami apa yang ia alami.

"Eren…"Bisikku, aku bisa merasakan badannya terlonjak. "Tarik nafasmu, biarkan dirimu rileks, jangan terburu – buru" yang penting ia butuh ketenangan dulu, bercerita tentang hal yang mengerikan tentu membuat nervous bukan?

Setelah ia agak tenangan, aku memberi kata – kata dorongan, ia merensponku begitu cepat, ia memandangku dengan mata yang berbinar – binar, seperti dulu, dan aku tertegun melihatnya. Kuurungkan niatku yang ingin menyentuh wajahnya dan aku pergi meninggalkan dirinya, aku bisa merasakan matanya mengikutiku.

"Kau mau tidur denganku?" Rasanya ingin menonjok mukaku sendiri. Ada apa dengan diriku yang tiba – tiba mengajaknya tidur bersama? Dan hey, kata –kata itu begitu ambigu. Ia terperangah kaget, tapi ia membalas dengan anggukan pelannya, ia mengikutiku masuk kekamar, aku bisa merasakan dirinya begitu gugup, tidak tahu harus apa, ya begitu pula dengan diriku.

"Hoi, berbaring disini.." kutepuk sisi kananku yang kosong, tempat tidurku tidak begitu besar tapi cukup untuk dua orang, ia berbaring dengan pelan dan mengarah ke lain arah, ya, lebih baik daripada ia menghadap ke diriku, aku bisa terjaga sepanjang malam, lambat laun aku mendengarkan dirinya mendengkur pelan dan nafasnya sudah rileks, tak lama, aku menyusulnya tidur.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, biasanya aku selalu bangun, entah kenapa aku begitu malas bangun hari ini, selain tidurku lebih pulas dari yang biasa, hari ini libur kerja, walau aku harus mengunjungi yayasan lagi. Dan aku teringat aku tidak tidur sendiri hari ini, aku merasakan kehadiran orang lain, dan orang itu mendekapkan diriku.

**DEG**

Jantungku langsung berdebar keras ketika menyadari sepasang tangan telah menyelimutiku, kaki – kakinya saling bertautan dengan kakiku dan lagi nafasnya terasa jelas di leherku, yang membuatku agak geli, tapi tak hanya itu, bibirnya nempel dengan kulitku, aku bisa menebak bibirnya lembut-

'_Oh Shit…' _

Aku mulai merasakan tubuhku menjadi aneh, dan sepertinya aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Oi, minggir bocah"

Ia langsung terjaga dan melepaskan dekapannya dengan ber "Eeeeh" ria, aku bisa merasakan ia sungguh takut dengan apa yang ia lakukan dengan 'tanpa sengaja'. Hell, rasanya aku ingin menghukum bocah itu, tapi melihat mukanya yang ketakutan malah ingin membuatku menggodanya.

"M-maaf Rivaille-san, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Heh, kamu dulu juga begini, pagi – pagi sudah menempel" ucapku dengan nada yang agak mengejek, yang diejek malah memerah seperti tomat, Gheez, aku harus buru – buru kekamar mandi sebelum lepas kendali.

"Sebagai gantinya, kamu membuat sarapan" ucapku sebelum menghilang kekamar mandi, aku terpikir ingin menyicipkan masakan remaja ini.

Lagi – lagi, aku memberikan bajuku kepadanya, ya, aku tidak tahan melihat orang yang jarang mandi, bagiku kumannya sudah lebih dari 1000 menempel dibadannya, dan bajunya belum kering. Ia hanya nurut saja, walau kelihatan ia tidak enak karena merasa merepotkanku, ya daripada itu, lebih baik bantu aku bersih – bersih, pikirku.

"…Tidak buruk" Ucapku ketika memakan masakannya, Eren yang memakai celemek ku sambil mengawasiku dengan matanya yang unik itu membuatku ingin memakannya- aah, lupakan. Ia tersenyum lebar karena komentarku.

Setelah diam sesaat sambil membantu mencuci piring, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya tentang keluargaku. Kujawab sesingkat – singkatnya saja, sejujurnya aku tidak suka membahas hal seperti itu, tapi tak salahnya ia tahu, kan?

"Rivaille-san kemana?" tanyanya saat aku bersiap – siap pergi ke yayasan.

"Ke sini tentunya" jawabku tanpa banyak basa basi dan menunjukan jariku ke kantung yang memiliki tulisan "Little Corps Kindergarten".

"A-Aku ikut!" ucapnya, dengan cepat, Eren mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang baru bersih dari Dry Machine dan mengambil jaketnya yang sudah kering. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya.

Aku lupa hari ini ada amuba yang menyebalkan sejagat raya sedang bekerja, si kacamata langsung menyambut Eren dengan heboh, ia juga menanyakanku hal yang aneh – aneh, Shit, kenapa ia selalu ada ketika waktu tidak tepat? Untung Eren tidak membuka suara ia dari rumahku, bisa gawat ketahuan si manusia yang gendernya tidak jelas dengan tingkat kekepoan yang diatas rata – rata.

"Oooh! Kamu mau bekerja sambilan disini? Kami kekurangan sedikit orang lho~" tawar Hanji, dalam hati aku mengumpat pada dirinya yang seenaknya menawarkan pekerjaan, seharusnya ia menanyakan persetujuan dariku. Tapi saat kulihat mata Eren yang berbinar – binar itu membuatku terperangah lagi, aku ingin menyaksikan dirinya sebagai guru.

"Heh? Tentu!" ucap Eren dengan semangat membara.

"Pakai ini Eren!" Hanji menyerahkan apron pink khusus wanita. Dan sepertinya Hanji memang sengaja, membuat remaja itu menggunakan apron yang imut, Uh! Ia merencanakan ini dari semula.

Ku awasi Eren dari jauh, aku berpura – pura sibuk mengurusi surat dan dokumen bersama Mike, untung ia orang yang tidak banyak komentar, walau ia sering memergokiku sedang memandangnya. Kulihat Eren begitu semangat dan lengket dengan anak kecil, ia dapat membuat anak – anak tertawa dan percaya kepadanya sekaligus. Eren tidak berbakat dalam menggambar maupun melipat, tapi ia mudah membuat orang tertawa dan terbawa oleh permainan nya yang ia buat, aku tertegun dengan kemampuannya mengajar.

"Kau tahu? Kalau aku melihat cara Eren mengajar, itu persis sepertimu" komentar Hanji saat ia menghampiriku dan sama – sama mengawasi dirinya. Aku terdiam.

"Bedanya, dia itu murah senyum, gak kayak kamu, fufufu~" Ok, itu artinya mengajak berantem, tanpa ba bi bu, ku hantamkan sikuku ke perutnya, ia sampai terbatuk – batuk menahan kesakitan, tapi tawanya yang menyebalkan masih tidak menghilang dari mulutnya yang selebar mulut titan. Kuputuskan untuk kembali mengajar hari ini, kuganti baju formalku menjadi seragam guru dan mengajar dikelas lain.

Saat bel pulang berbunyi dan beberapa orang tua menjemput anaknya, kulihat Eren sedang berada didepan, aku teringat bagaimana kesepiannya Eren menunggu ibunya menjemput, Eren menemani murid – murid yang dijemput agak lama oleh orangtuanya, kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Lihat, itu Heichou~" hell, dia malah membawa nickname yang ia beri dulu.

"Jangan sembarang memberi nickname ke orang, bo-bocah" hampir kulontarkan kata – kata kasar didepan muridku, ia malah tertawa lebar, Tch, kutahan kejengkelanku.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, ia membuka suara. "Ternyata benar kata Hanji-san" kunaikkan alisku.

"Kau ini memang lembut saat mengajar" ucapnya, dengan melebarkan senyumannya, plus posisinya yang imut, ku tak bisa menahan semburat merah yang ada dimukaku, kutinggalkan dirinya, tak ingin ia melihatnya.

Setelah usai, aku mengantarkannya ke rumahnya, aku bisa merasakan ia agak nervous, takut Ayahnya bertemu denganku, tapi untunglah saat sampai, ia tidak ada di sana.

"Rivaille-san mau mampir untuk minum…?" tanyanya dengan penuh berharap.

"Tidak, aku masih ada kerjaan besok" ucapnku sambil mengangkat lenganku untuk melihat jamku.

"Oh…" suaranya penuh dengan kekecewaan.

Kupandang mukanya yang mendadak lesu, Gheez, kenapa dia ingin sekali menyimpan waktunya bersamaku?

"Hey" kuletakkan jari telunjukku di jidatnya, ia terlonjak kaget.

"Jangan pasang tampang gitu" ucapku, aku bisa melihat sebersik semburat merah di mukanya. "Mukamu akan berakhir seperti ku" tambahku, dan aku mendengarkan tawa lembutnya.

Tanpa kusadar, diriku tersenyum, dan ia menatapku, aku langsung menghapuskan senyumanku ini.

"Kalau kau ingin kabur lagi.." Matanya tertuju kepadaku.

"Kau boleh lari kerumahku.."

* * *

Seminggu setelah perkataanku, ia berhenti mengkontakku, yang membuatku menjadi panik sendiri, kadang kulihat ia kesekolah dengan temannya, dan melihatnya kerja dengan Hanji, tapi sebagian besar ia yang menghindariku, Tch, ada apa dengan bocah itu?

Irvin yang dari kemarin melihatku uring – uringan malah tersenyum dengan ciri khasnya.

"Humm~ kemarin sepertinya kamu berbunga – bunga sekarang mulai beraura gelap lagi" gumamnya. Aku tidak membalas perkataanya.

"Kamu sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

_Jleb _

Entah kenapa kata – katanya Irvin malah terasa benar, aku selalu uring – uringan ketika bocah itu membuat masalah, dan aku nyaman berada didekatnya, apakah ini yang disebut cinta? –ini membuatku gila sesaat.

Kugelengkan kepala. "Sembarangan kau, Irvin" ucapku. "Mana mungkin aku bisa tertarik dengan bocah yang labil itu" gumamku tak sengaja terdengar Irvin, dan ia menyeringai lebar, Ugh! Aku benci kalau ia sudah begitu.

"Oh~ jadi tipemu seperti itu?" ujarnya. "Pantas kau tak tertarik dengan wanita, apalagi rekan kerja, padahal banyak yang naksir kamu lho"

'Persetan dengan itu' umpat ku dalam hati . "Kenapa? Kau mau mencemoohku?"

"Wow, santai saja, Rivaille. Kau setipe dengan ku kok" ucapnya sambil membaca dokumen, aku menjadi jijik merasa sama dengannya, bagaimana disamakan dengan orang yang selalu senyum – senyum tidak jelas dan tidak tegas kepada pegawainya? Ia terlalu lunak menjadi orang.

"Heh, aku mana sudi dijuluki om pedofil yang sama denganmu" balasku.

Irvin adalah pria idaman semua wanita, wajar saja aku kaget melihat dia ternyata 'belok' dan ia malah pacaran ama anak bau kencur dan lagi sesama jenis? Hell, itu bukan urusanku. Dan yang diledek malah senyum – senyum tidak jelas sambil menatap layar handphone, what? Dia malah sibuk pacaran, Ugh! Aku semakin kesal dengannya.

"Pantesan Rivaille bisa belok, ternyata sumbernya Irvin toh" ucap suara yang tidak jelas gendernya.

Aku hanya mengangguk setuju. Tunggu, siapa yang bicara?

"Oi, disini bukan tempat mu…" ucapku dengan aura membunuh yang kuat.

"Tapi aku kesini karena urusan dengan Irvin" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan nakal. Oh ingin kutarik lidahnya dan kusemprot sambal pedas dilidahnya.

"Urusan apa main? Kalian ini kan teman, bukan rekan kerja" ucapku, aku tahu mereka bersahabat dari dulu, dan Irvin tidak memiliki hubungan bisnis dengan Hanji, jadi apa lagi selain datang hanya sekedar main – main?

"Santai saja Rivaille~ lagipula aku tidak menganggumu" Hell, keberadaan dia diruangan saja sudah membuatku eneg.

"Tidak apa – apa Rivaille, lagipula, aku yang mengajaknya kesini" ucap Irvin dengan senyum penuh makna. Ah, lebih baik aku minggat saja duluan.

Selagi, aku membereskan laptopku, aku melihat wallpaper handphonenya ketika aku melewati mejanya, seorang pemuda yang berambut pirang, sepertinya aku familiar dengannya, ah itu bukan urusanku.

Aku membuka handphone saat ia berjalan keparkiran, biasanya hari gini Eren sudah mengirim berbagai macam SMS sampai inbox penuh, tapi sekarang… hanya ada tulisan 0 di kotak masuknya, rasanya aku ingin banting handphone ini…

Beberapa hari berikutnya aku pergi keluar kota untuk urusan kerja, memang hari – hari itu sibuk, tapi pikiranku selalu melayang mengenai bocah itu, dan lagi aku selalu membuka inbox handphone tanpa sadar ketika sedang ada waktu luang, Tch! Kenapa diriku yang menjadi obsesif?.

Kuputuskan saat kupulang, akan ku ajak bocah itu makan bareng dan berbicara dengan _eyes-to-eyes _, Hell, kenapa aku masih saja ingin menghubungi bocah itu…

Kebetulan ketika aku kembali dari stasiun, aku menjumpai bocah itu saat ia keluar dari sekolah halamannya. 'Kesempatan' pikirku.

"Oi"

Bocah itu berhenti, seperti mendengar suara setan, badannya bergetar ketika melihat wajahku, Hell, aku menjadi kesal, apa aku seseram itu?

"R-Rivaille-san?" Aku bisa mendengarkan tenggorokannya meneguk ludahnya.

"Aku baru pulang dari kota sebelah" ucapku, mengucapkan hal yang tidak penting. "hum, karena masih sore, mau makan didekat sini?" ajakku mendadak, dan tanpa sadar jantungku berdetak cepat.

"Uhm.. Maaf! Aku banyak PR!"Ia membungkuk lalu berlari menjauh. "Sampai nanti, Rivaille-san!" teriaknya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa hal yang sesak didadaku, rasa ini sungguh menjengkelkan, rasanya ingin menonjok seseorang sekarang, kenapa aku kecewa? Lagipula itu bukan urusanku, ah, hal seperti ini sungguh membuat pusing.

Esoknya aku menganggap tidak terjadi apa – apa diantara kita, dan ketika aku mengirimkan pesan elektronik kepadanya, ia hanya menjawab singkat, _Shit, _Bocah ini membuatku semakin penasaran, Irvin yang melihat aku sibuk mengutak ngatik handphone hanya senyum, Ugh, bolehkah kulempar sepatu pada wajahnya yang mengejek itu?

Dan yang membuatku lebih kesal, aku melihat bocah itu selesai bekerja di yayasanku, Kalau ia punya banyak waktu bekerja, kenapa ia tidak menerima ajakanku? Oke, pikiranku semakin kacau.

"Oi Eren" Eren langsung mendongak dan mundur sedikit, tubuhnya masih agak kaku. "Ya-ya Rivaille-san?"

"Kenapa kamu disini? Kukira kamu masih sibuk mengerjakan PR" ucapku dengan nada dingin.

"Oh-ho oh! aku baru selesai tadi malam, hehe" Ucapan yang penuh dengan kebohongan, kutahan kemarahanku. Aku mengajaknya makan di restoran yang dekat, supaya ia tidak beralasan lagi.

Pada akhirnya ia menerima ajakanku, dengan pasrah, ia mengikuti dan menaikki mobil yang kukendarai, aku bisa liat dia memperhatikan mobilku sedaritadi, dan matanya sama sekali tidak melihatku ke arahku, ada apa dengannya?

Setelah itu ia mulai menanyakan hal personal kepadaku, ya, aku hanya menjawab sekedarnya saja, tapi aku merasa lega ia masih mau bicara denganku, kuurungkan niatku untuk bertanya ada apa dengannya sedari kemarin.

Kegugupannya semakin parah ketika aku membawanya masuk ke restoran yang kupilih, memang restoran itu biasanya untuk orang kerja ataupun keluarga yang mau makan bersama, ia memesan menu yang paling murah dan simple, begitu pula minumnya, kuputuskan untuk memberi makanan yang ia bisa bawa pulang.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku tidak menanyakan apa yang terjadi, aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang makan, ataupun sedang berbicara, aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan, dari gerak geriknya pun ketahuan, dan kadang pipinya memerah sendiri. Heh, pemandangan ini sungguh membuatku geli, aku heran, kenapa bocah seperti ini bisa membuatku marah atau senang dalam sekejap?

Kuantarkan dirinya pulang kerumah, ia kembali ke dirinya yang periang, dan aku lega melihatnya, tunggu, jangan – jangan apa yang dikatakan Irvin memang betul, bahwa aku memang jatuh cinta kepadanya?

Ah, aku tidak suka cuaca hujan dihari Minggu, membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah, tapi didalam rumah pun tidak buruk, aku bisa menonton film atau membaca buku selagi menghabiskan waktu, lagipula Hari Minggu memang hari bersantai kan?

Lalu tiba – tiba ada tamu yang diundang, tamu yang tidak pernah kuharapkan datang ke tempatku secepat ini. Eren, kondisinya hampir sama persis ketika aku menemukan dirinya di pertigaan, bisa kutebak ia habis menghadapi konflik dengan Ayahnya.

"Eren!" bocah itu tidak bergeming, badannya basah dimana – mana.

Kutuntun dirinya masuk ke ruang tengah, memberinya handuk baru. "Sudah kubilang, jangan bermain hujan-hujanan, bodoh" dan ia tetap diam.

"…Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Ayahmu?" kutebak, dan ia mengangguk, sesuai dugaanku.

"Sheesh.." Bisikku, dengan harapan dirinya yang labil akan tenang.

"….Ada apa lagi sekarang?" tanyaku ketika aku berjalan mengambil gelas untuk minuman.

Eren perlahan berdiri, aku bisa merasakan dirinya menatapku.

"Rivaille-san"

"Hum?"

"Selain masalah itu, aku mempunyai masalah lain.." Ia berjalan mendekatiku perlahan.

"Apa?"

Tiba – tiba sepasang tangan memelukku dari belakang, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di leherku, badannya yang basah membuat suhu tubuhku tambah panas, dan gara – gara dia, aku menumpahkan gelas yang kupegang.

"Aku menyukaimu…"

**DEG**

Ada apa dengan bocah ini? Kenapa ia tiba – tiba mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak masuk akal? Apakah ini yang menjadikan alasan ia bersikap aneh kemarin hari? Kutepis semua pertanyaan dikepalaku dan berkonsen membersihkan pecahan gelas.

Eren tersontak kaget dan membantu membersihkan, dengan muka yang penuh rasa bersalah. Dan gara – gara pernyataanya, pikiranku tidak bisa normal, aku bisa merasakan hasrat yang terpendam didiriku ingin 'melahap' nya sekarang juga. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menyuguhkan pemandangan yang membuatku tergoda, ya, aku sadar sepertinya aku memang 'belok'. Karena aku sedang terganggu emosinya, kuputuskan mengusirnya sebelum diriku lepas kendali.

"…Pergi"

"Eh!?"

"Pergi dan jangan kembali kesini untuk sementara" ujarku dengan nada dingin, berharap ia segera pergi.

"M-Maaf, Rivalle-san…Aku" ia mencoba menjelaskan tapi, jika tidak cepat pergi….

"Hujan sudah berhenti, sebaiknya kau keluar" perintahku.

Aku bisa merasakan Eren kaget, ia berlari keluar dari rumahku dengan muka yang membuatku miris, aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku tidak ingin membuat keputuskan hanya karena nafsu sesaat, aku ini orang dewasa, aku harus mempunyai pemikiran yang matang. Tapi, kulalui hari ini dengan mood yang _down, _rasa bersalah terus mengiang di kepalaku.

Pada akhirnya aku menceritakan kisahku kepada Irvin setelah berhari – hari aku mencari solusi, ternyata soal perasaan lebih sulit dari persoalan ekonomi manapun, dan lagi aku tidak bisa berkonsultasi soal seperti ke sembarangan orang, dan mau gak mau, aku menyerahkan kepada orang yang kupercaya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bocahmu begitu agresif" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Ia begitu karena sedang diliput emosi, ia tidak berpikiran jernih" ucapku.

"Tapi, tidak mungkin orang akan tiba – tiba mengucapkan 'suka' kepada orang yang belum dikenal, dan lagi kepada orang yang umurnya jauh" jawabannya bisa diterima.

"Tapi Irvin, yang namanya hubungan pasti beresiko dan lagi dia sedang masa labil, aku tidak bisa menerimanya hanya karena nafsu semata" protes diriku.

"Aku tahu Rivaille, tapi kalau ia memang hanya nafsu, kenapa ia datang ketempatmu? Ia betul – betul mempercayaimu, kau pernah bersamanya saat ia masih kecilkan?"

"Memang, tapi ia masih kecil, sekarang bisa saja ia berubah, Irvin, bisa saja aku tidak mengenalnya seperti yang aku pikirkan selama ini" ucapku, sambil memandang langit yang ada dijendela, pada akhirnya aku tidak konsen kepada kerjaan sama sekali.

Irvin menepuk pundakku, lalu berkata "Bagaimana hari ini kita mampir di bar sebentar? Sebagai hiburan semata, lagipula ini akan membantumu"

"Membantu apanya? Lagipula aku tidak minum alcohol" tolakku, kenapa ia malah mengajakku?

"Ayolah, hanya sekali ini saja, supaya membuat dirimu rileks" bujuknya, dasar mulut manis, aku terbawa lagi dengan kata – katanya.

Sampai disana yang kita jumpai malah si kacamata _freak _itu, sudah kuduga Irvin mengundangnya, dua bakteri ini memang suka menempel satu sama lainnya.

"Kejaam kau mengataiku bakteriii" keluh Hanji, sejak kapan ia membaca pikiranku.

"Nee nee, aku dengar ada yang terkena penyakit cinta nih~" ledeknya, kutendang tulang keringnya, aku bisa merasakan ia merintih kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya.

"Sudahlah, biar ia rileks, ia habis curhat soalnya" ujar Irvin sambil memesan minuman.

"Heee, cerita apa saja!?" aku hanya mendelik ke Irvin dan kembali minum Cappucino ku. Setelah mereka bercakap, Hanji menyenggol sikutnya ke lenganku.

"Menurutku ya, sebaiknya kau menjawabnya"

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, bodoh"

"Hey, aku serius! Anak remaja seperti itu akan berubah pikiran kalau tidak cepat dijawab" bisa kurasakan ada kata – kata ancaman darinya, ah hanya perasaanku.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku harus menganggap serius?"

"Memang kau tidak merasakan apa – apa ke bocah itu?" Jackpot, Hanji tau aku memendam rasa kepadanya.

"Bagaimana…"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Kaunya saja yang tidak bisa menjaga pandanganmu, Hahahaha-Uhuuk!" Seriously, kapan amouba ini bisa menahan ucapannya. Puas menyikutnya, aku melirik kearahnya.

"….Apakah Eren masih bekerja di sana?"

"Heh? Aku sudah tidak bertemu bocah itu semenjak hari Minggu" ucapnya sebelum minum bir.

"…." Aku terdiam, mungkin memang sebaiknya ia dijawab, aku tidak bisa membiarkan perasaannya tergantung, atau ia sudah merasa dirinya ditolak? Ah, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kalau kau mau menjawabnya, kusarankan kau mengatakannya dengan lembut" ujar Irvin.

"Hah? Kau tau kan itu bukan gayaku"

"Justru dengan gaya yang tidak biasanya, Bocah itu pasti percaya" tambah Hanji. "Lagipula, kau memang ingin bersamanyakan?"

Aku terdiam lagi, mencoba memikirkan alasan yang lebih rasional.

"Buatlah keputusan yang tidak akan kau sesali" saran Irvin, ia yang sudah berpengalaman pasti tau, Hey, ngapain dia menatap layar handphone dengan senyum mesem – mesem gak jelas? Mendadak aku menjadi jijik.

"Kusarankan kau menghampirinya setelah pulang sekolah" ucap Hanji, ia sudah menyelesaikan gelas pertamanya, hell, tidak heran ia bisa kuat dengan alcohol.

Untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin aku merasa mereka memang berguna kalau dijadikan teman, hanya saja aku harus menyiapkan metal ketika mereka akan meledekku di esok hari.

Irvin mengizinkanku keluar kantor lebih cepat darinya, tapi mendadak dijalan macet. Hell, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari buruk, firasatku sudah berkata begitu. Dan ternyata benar, ketika aku sampai, yang kutemui adalah gadis yang berambut hitam sedang ngobrol dengan bocah itu, dan lagi ia terlalu dekat! Dan lagi matanya! Ugh! Belum pernah kurasakan rasa marah yang begitu kuat, apa ini cemburu?

Banyak murid – murid yang melihatku berjalan, mendekati mereka, aku tidak peduli, yang ingin sekarang ku ketahui adalah siapa gadis itu.

"Oi"

Bisa kulihat Eren panic yang dua kali lipat, ia sudah kelihatan gugup tambah gugup, seperti orang yang terjebak ditanyai hutang, hey aku bukan rentenir. Dan gadis itu memberi pandangan curiga kepadaku, Ugh, ia merusak moodku.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Kau juga siapa, nona kecil? Aku bukan berurusan denganmu" balasku tanpa basa basi.

Dan mulailah adu mulut, aku merasa gadis ini protektif ke Eren, aku tidak pernah melihat dirinya sebelumnya, Ugh, kenapa ada orang yang selalu menganggu hal penting.

"Ano… aku dan Eren ada tugas, jadi kami duluan ya" potong Armin, temannya, mau tidak mau aku hentikan pertarungan ini, dan Eren kabur dengan sukses, rasa ingin memilikinya bertambah, aku tidak bisa mendiamkannya lebih dari ini.

Berita tentang gadis itupun tersebar cepat ke Irvin dan Hanji, mereka malah mengunjungi rumahku, padahal moodku sedang berantakan.

"Tenang, kami kesini untuk membantumu!" ujar Hanji, ia membawa sekotak donut, kenapa malah memberiku makanan?

"Tidak kusangka masalahmu menjadi seperti ini" Irvin duduk di sofa sambil mengambil makanan.

"Apa mau kalian?" ucapku tanpa basa basi.

"Ingin main saja kesini" jawab Hanji sambil mengganti channel TV.

"Dan aku memberitahu mu kalau besok Eren akan pergi ke stasiun, sebaiknya kau cegat saja" Irvin menyeringai.

"…Tau dari mana kau-" dan sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, aku sadar siapa orang yang ada di wallpaper handphonenya. Irvin adalah orang yang romantis, tentu orang yang diwallpapernya pasti orang yang ia paling sayangi, berarti…

"Irvin.." ucapku dengan nada tajam, ia melihatku dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Jangan bilang kau…" aku menaikkan alisku. Ia mengerti maksudku, dan tertawa kecil.

"Sudah kubilangkan" ia kembali tersenyum. "Tipe kita sama"

"dia memang bukan muridku lagi, tapi.." aku memberinya peringatan. "Kalau kau mempermainkan anak itu.. kau akan menyesal"

Tawanya semakin keras, dan Hanji ikut – ikutan tertawa.

"Tenang saja, sudah kubilang aku orangnya serius"

"Woah! Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan mantan muridmu?" Tanya Hanji penasaran.

Kedua kutu kupret ini malah tertawa. "Tch" aku hanya membalikkan badanku, dengan terpaksa aku harus melayani mereka sebagai tamu, ingin kutendang mereka keluar kalau saja mereka tidak membawa informasi penting. Memang dasar teman.

Aku berjalan dihari yang begitu dingin. Tch, sebenarnya aku tidak suka hal dingin, membuatku ngilu, aku memaksakan diriku yang agak ngantuk karena mereka bermain dirumahku sampai tengah malam.

Saat menguap, aku melihat bocah itu bersama gadis itu, aku mengikutinya, jalan memang sepi, tapi beda dengan stasiun, pagi hari penuh dengan orang dan aku membuatku malas berjalan mendekati mereka, kuawasi dari jauh.

Mendadak hatiku lagi – lagi pilu, melihat bocah itu menyentuh gadis itu, dan aku tahu itu sentuhan kasih sayang, dalam berbagai arti. Agh! Lagi – lagi emosiku tidak terkontrol, aku sangat tidak menyukai ini, saat kereta itu berangkat, aku langsung berjalan mendekati bocah itu.

"R-Rivaille-san!?" ia terlonjak kaget melihat diriku, aku langsung menarik tangannya, membawanya keluar dari tempat sialan ini.

"L-Lepaskan Rivaille-san… S-sakit!" Keluhnya.

"Tch"

Aku mendorong badannya yang agak tinggi dariku masuk kedalam gang antara toko, untunglah jalanan begitu sepi jadi tidak ada yang melihat kami.

Kudorong badanku mendekap kepadanya, aku tahan kedua lengan dengan kedua tanganku, menahan agar ia tidak kabur, aku bisa merasakan emosiku yang sedang menggebu sambil mendengarkan nafasnya yang tersengal – sengal.

"R-Rivaille-san…Anda terlalu dekat" ucapnya dengan terbata – bata, tapi suaranya begitu menggoda.

"Kau sendiri menyentuh gadis itu" ujarku dengan tajam, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemburuanku.

"T-Tapi dia H-hanya-"

"Diam! Aku tidak butuh excuse darimu" Kudekati wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau tidak mau mendengar jawabanku?" bisikku, mukanya tambah memerah, tapi raut mukanya menunujukan ia bingung.

"J-jawaban apa?" Tch, pura – pura tidak tahu ya? Ucapannya membuatku tambah emosi, kutabrak jidatku ke dagunya, membuat ia mengeluh sakit, selagi perhatiannya teralihkan, ku tempelkan bibirku dibibirnya.

Mmm, lebih lembut dari yang kukira, dan lagi sepertinya rasanya manis, kuciumkan bibirnya dengan lembut, lembut sampai terbuai. Aku bisa rasakan bocah ini yang tadinya begitu gugup, lama kelamaan ia menikmati ciumanku, dan perlahan mendorong bibirnya sebagai balasan. Dari gerakannya, aku bisa tahu ia tidak memiliki pengalaman seksual seperti ini.

"Mmm" ia mengeluarkan suara, membuatku semakin ingin memilikinya. Kubuka mulutku, mencumbu bibirnya yang panas, mencoba meng'invasi' mulutnya, tapi tampaknya ia tidak gampang menyerah, kugigit bibir bawahnya,bisa kurasakan rasa darah yang berada di lidahku, kujilat sedikit untuk meringankan sakitnya, ia merintih kesakitan dan otomatis mulutnya terbuka, dengan cepat, kulumatkan semua yang ada di mulutnya, bisa kurasakan ia terkejut, karena gerakan badannya.

"Ahhfn-Aaah"

Desahannya semakin terdengar, membuat diriku semakin gila, tanganku bergerak tanpa permisi, mengeksplorasi bagian bawahnya, bisa kurasakan ia mulai memberontak. Aku mulai mendominasi lidahnya, dengan kaku ia membalas jilatanku, mencoba mendorong keluar, tapi diriku yang handal, membuat dirinya terbuai, kalah dan menikmati cumbuan kami.

Dengan perlahan, aku mundur, merasakan saliva kami masih mengikat, beradu tatapan dengannya, bisa kurasakan detakan jatung kami yang beirama, wajahnya yang penuh dengan kemerahan sungguh cantik.

"Aku seharusnya tidak menyuruhmu pergi hari itu…" kupecahkan keheningan diantara kami.

"Bukan salah Rivaille kok! Aku yang memulai-" Dari ucapannya, sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang kuucapkan.

"Tch, gara – gara gadis itu, aku kehilangan kesabaranku.." Ujarku. "Seharusnya aku menjawabmu lebih lembut…" aku mengeluarkan bingkisan kecil, bingkisan dari saran Hanji untuk memberinya kalau 'ada suatu hal terjadi', aku bisa melihat Eren menatap bingkisan ini dengan binar – binar.

"Untukku?"

"…" kuserahkan bingkisan ini.

"A-aku tetap menyukai Rivaille-san" ucapnya mendadak, membangkitkan binatang buas yang ada didiriku. "W-walau Rivaille-san suka kasar…" dan sepertinya aku mencapai limitku.

"Dasar masochist"Kutepuk jidatnya, berharap ia berpikir ulang apa yang ia katakan.

"Hehehe" Eren hanya tersenyum lebar dengan polosnya, dasar bocah.

"Ja ne.."Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dari pada hal buruk akan terjadi lagi.

"Eh!? Rivaille-san mau kemana!?"

"…Aku sedang tidak bisa menahan diriku, sebaiknya kau menjauh" ucapku, berharap ia mengerti, tapi kelakukannya selalu diluar dugaan. Ia berlari mengejarku, dan mengenggam lenganku.

"He-Heichou" Tiba – tiba ia memanggilku dengan _nickname_ yang ia beri.

"Mengapa kau-" protesku, tapi terpotong oleh ciuman dadakannya.

**CHU!**

Bibirnya yang manis menempel di pipiku yang dingin.

"A-aku ingin selalu bersamamu.."Ucapannya membuat diriku memeluknya.

"…..Dasar Bocah" Bisikku

"_Me too, Eren"_

FIN

(…)

**Omake 2**

Aku merasakan badanku lebih letih daripada biasanya ketika aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, kenapa? Padahal sedang musim dingin dan biasanya aku tidak banyak bergerak, lalu aku bisa merasakan ada bekas cakar dipunggungku, sejak kapan aku memelihara kucing? Oh, salah paham.

Panik melandaku ketika melihat bocah yang kucintai, Eren, tidur disebelahku dengan kebiasaan 'memeluk'ku dan lagi aku bisa melihat tanda gigitan dilehernya, yang menandakan aku sudah meng'iya-iya'kan badannya yang polos.

'Apa yang kulakukan…' depresi menginvasi kepalaku, kujatuhkan kepalaku di kepalan tangan, dan aku merasakan bocah itu bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Umm…Rivaille-san?" ia mengucek – ngucek matanya, Ugh, kenapa kau begitu imut bocah?

"…." Aku tidak bisa menghadapi ini, aku gagal sebagai "Orang Dewasa yang Tahu Aturan", gagal memberinya kepercayaan…Argh, aku seharusnya tidak menyentuhnya sebelum ia berumur 17 tahun.

"Rivaille-san kenapa?" aku tidak bergeming, kenapa ia yang khawatir kepadaku? Seharusnya ia marah, kecewa…. Dan kelihatan sekali dari sekujur tubuhnya, aku begitu 'kasar' kemarin malam.

"Umm…Etto.." ia bergumam. "A-Aku tidak apa – apa kok.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak marah" jawabnya. "W-walau Heichou buas sekali kemarin malam.." gumamnya, ah, ia berhasil membuatku tambah malu.

"T-Tapi aku juga menginginkan Heichou" Tambahnya dengan semangat. Aku melirik ke arahnya diantara sela – sela jariku.

"Jadi ini bukan salahmu…" ucapnya, dengan muka memelas sambil memeringkan kepalanya, jangan lupa ia belum memakai busana.

Oke, pertahan diriku lagi – lagi turun karena pernyataan dari dirinya.

"Kalau begitu.." kudorong badannya.

"Kalau ronde 2, kau tidak akan protes kan?" bibirku membentuk senyum kecil, bisa kulihat ketakutan diwajah itu.

"E-Eh!? T-Tapi Jangan Sekarang-Aah!" ucapannya terhenti karena bibirku sudah melahap lehernya. "J-Jangan! B-b-bokongku sudah tidak kuat-Aaahn,Aaah" dan desahan terus berlanjut.

**Happy End!**

A/N: Finallyyy! Akhirnya kelar! apakah kalian puas dengan chapter baru ini? apakah mengecewakan? please jangan lupa reviews yaaa, I really love Reviews x3 dam sekali lagi maaf kalau cara mendeskripsi Rivaillenya salah =w= kalau ada yang tak mengerti silahkan tanya XD

and thank you for read until end! have nice days!


End file.
